Changing Status
by aliceismadness
Summary: Crisscolfer fanfic: How they met, how they become friends, and how they turn into lovers. A story of progression.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**This fanfic, is in POV's of either *CHRIS* or *DARREN*  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy this. This is my first try, so its not very good. Please review! I will update regularly if you enjoy this :D**

**.  
><strong>

*CHRIS***  
><strong>

This morning I was awoken by my phone ringing. Usually I was awake at the same time every day so this seemed strange to have been woken. The only explanation must have been that I shouldn't be awake yet.

"Hey Chris"

"Hey Ryan, it's..." I glanced at my alarm clock, trying to refocus on the seemingly so small and blurry numbers "3am" finished my sentence.

"What the hell is wrong?" I continued

"Hey, nothing to be worried about I just wanted to remind you about the auditions for Blaine this afternoon? I know what you're like for forgetting important things like this. You need to be there, we need to make sure that the guy we pick has chemistry with you"

"Of course I haven't forgotten, who do you think I am. I'll see you later"

I wouldn't tell Ryan this but I had actually forgotten about the auditions, I don't usually go into work on a Monday, It's my day off, but hey, sometimes you can't avoid the inevitable. I would, of course be needed for the Blaine auditions. He was, after all going to end up being in a relationship with Kurt so the actor chosen would need to have a close relationship with me as well.

I have to be honest, after Ryan rang; all I could think about was who would be at the auditions. Some extremely famous people could turn up! This made me more excited. Although I can't imagine acting against Daniel Radcliffe or anyone like that. I would never compare...

To take my mind off of things I decided to go into my oversized kitchen that I never used. I have never been a good cook. When attempt to cook anything, it almost always comes out of the oven burnt. For breakfast I decided on toast, as I placed the bread in the two slicer, I took my laptop from my side table, and took a seat on my luxurious armchair. I shook the mouse, and I saw a new email pop up.

_From Cory Monteith_

_To Chris Colfer _  
><em>Date 5th April 2010 2.19AM<em>

_Subject - YOU HAVE TO CHECK THIS OUT MAN!_

_Hey Chris, I'm sorry it's so early. ACTUALLY I'm soooooo not. You have to check this out. As you can see from the time I sent this, I'm late to bed tonight. I've been watching this [LINK]. Just please check this out. Oh and you may or may not want to know that the reason I've been watching this is because, I may or may not have been tipped out BY RYAN that the main character in this is auditioning tomorrow – oh actually TODAY._

_Anyway Just please check it out!_

_Cory._

'This better be good Cory' I whispered to myself.

The link, which I'd opened earlier in a new tab, was for A Very Potter Musical. Now, before I even pressed play, I guessed that it had something to do with Harry Potter? Maybe? I don't know yet.

-3 hours later –

Now I love Harry Potter and everything, but, Omg that was so much better! Cory said something about the guy playing Harry auditioning today! He is so cute, there is absolutely no way I am not making sure that he gets the part. I mean he's cute and everything, but he's also a great actor and brilliant singer. Even Ryan's going to love him, I'm sure of it! My phone started ringing and who to call but him himself Ryan Murphy.

"Hey Ryan, this is a better time to call – don't you think?" It was nearing on 8am

"Yes, ha-ha Chris whatever you say. Cory just told me that you already know who my secret weapon is?" I thought for a couple of minutes, who could he be talking about? Ummm... Nope I have no idea what my crazy boss is on about.

"I'm lost, what?"

"Darren Criss? Ring a bell?" Darren Criss? Who?

"Umm... Sorry no..."

"A Very Potter Musical?"

"Oh right of course! Yes I've been watching AVPM since 4am, thanks to you I couldn't sleep."

"Oh so you're abbreviating A Very Potter Musical to AVPM – You're already a fan?"

"Omg yes- have you seen it? It's amazing!"

"Of course I've seen it. All normal people have"

"Right" How the hell had I not seen this sooner?

"Chris, I have to go, you've used up all my credit. See you at one"

After Ryan's phone call, I decided to do all possible research on AVPM. Darren Criss seemed pretty down to earth and normal. He seemed funny and happy. I reckoned we could get on. Infact we could be best friends looking at what he was like on camera. I would, of course have to get on with the off camera version, but I'm sure he can't act that charm. After about 5minutes I found AVPS and continued the rest of the morning watching that. It was just as good as the first one, maybe better, seeing as Darren wrote all the songs. I was warming even stronger to him.

-At the studio-

"Next please" Ryan's voice filled the hall where the auditions where taking place.

I'd missed the first audition, but that didn't matter. As long as it wasn't Darren Criss.

I greeted Ryan and took the place beside him. Ryan then told me how this was going to work. How I would just sit and listen, if I liked the person, then to draw a star on my piece of paper so Ryan could decide who to bring back for the call backs.

After a few auditions of, well, to put it frankly, rubbish singers, Darren Criss was shown in. Immediately I decided he was the 'Blaine' we were looking for. He was, as I already knew, talented, smart, funny, and incredibly good looking. This then made me draw the biggest star I could possible made on my A5 piece of paper. Ryan's face told me that he knew this would happen. After all Ryan knew me all too well. I was a sucker for curly hair. And Darren had heaps of the stuff. I loved it.

Darren began to sing. I was speechless. All the auditionees had to sing to me, I was after all the love interest, it made sense. I honestly don't think that Darren knew what he was doing to me but I think I almost fainted. He was perfect. Ryan had to pick him.

*DARREN*

My audition went pretty smoothly I think. Chris seemed to be enjoying my performance, and he started writing something down as soon as I came on. Good sign? I think so.

-After the auditions-

*CHRIS*

"I think we've found our Blaine"

After the auditions, which took 5hours of my day off May I add, Ryan and I decided to get some dinner. We only went to a cafe, but Ryan was buying so I really didn't care.

"Really, we've still got the call backs yet" I stated

"Did you not even realise that the only person you drew a star for was Darren?"

I blushed; I reckon that I will always blush at that name forever now.

"Umm.. Right of course I knew that. He was amazing though, you have to say"

"Yes he was and I knew you would always pick him, that's why I asked him to audition. Because I knew he would be perfect"

"Ryan, shut up" I really was blushing now, It was hard to hide.

"So after the audition I told Darren he got the job..."

I jumped up and down like a little school girl. I didn't even care I was in public with my boss. This was the best news I've EVER HEARD.

"..He starts tomorrow" Ryan finished.

-The next day-

"Hey Chris" I looked up from my script; I'd been so involved all day that I hadn't had the chance to go and introduce myself to Darren but here he was staring down at me.

"Uhh... Oh, hi Darren" I have to admit I was a bit startled.

"So, um, this is a bit awkward, but we have a kissing scene in about, well literally now"

That did it, I was scared now.

"Right ok, let's do it then, I mean kiss, I mean as Kurt and Blaine, not right now..." I was making this worst.

"You're cute" Did he have to be this perfect? I was speechless again!

"Umm.. Thanks you kind of cute too"

"Yeah?"

"Hello, your supermegafoxyawesomehot!"

"You watched that huh"

"All normal people have" I laughed a little at quoting both AVPM and Ryan Murphy.

"Ha-ha of course"

"Were here – the Dalton set" I can't believe we get on so well. I swear it's been a blur going from the other side of the studio to here. I wasn't certain earlier, but now I am, we ARE going to be best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Keep reviewing, I'm liking this story more and more. I'm not sure where it's going next yet. Next chapter - COMING SOON**

*CHRIS***  
><strong>

"Hey" I heard Ryan call while running over to met myself and Darren. "Darren, thank you very much for getting our little daydreamer over here safely"

I felt a blush rushing to my cheeks. Does Ryan really want me to feel this uncomfortable before I go and kiss the man of my dreams for the first time since we met about 5minutes ago. Apparently so.

"My pleasure for getting him here safely boss. I'm sure Chris and I will be really close by this time next week" Darren gave me a wink to die for. I almost fell over, the only reason I stopped myself was because I didn't want to make even more of a fool of myself.

"Yeah, thanks again Darren. Anyway, we better get going. Come on guys, let's do some kissing Klaine"

"klaine?" I felt so stupid asking such an obvious question, I just had to check we were on the same page.

"You know, Kurt and Blaine. Klaine"

"Yeah ok got it." Oh my god, we already have a couple name, Ryan must know exactly where he's going with this. I can't wait to see the fans faces.

"Ok, and action" I'm such a hopeless romantic. I mean I know we've had a few practices and I'm totally ready for this – its only professional, but I want to make Darren feel something in this kiss.

Darren started his lines and I joined in for my part. Most of this scene was just Darren talking to me. Telling me how 'Blaine' feels. The time came for him to kiss me, I was ready. Our lips touched, I tried to be gentle but I couldn't help myself. It felt so good, but too soon, It ended.

"CUT!" Ryan yelled "That was GREAT guys, I really felt the chemistry"

I couldn't get myself to say anything, I was still in shock.

"Yeah, it felt unbelievable" Darren spoke the words I was thinking.

"Yeah well, I'm glad you're our 'Blaine' I can't see anyone else as the part now. Well done!"

*DARREN*

I wasn't lying when I said it was unbelievable. It really was. I was gobsmacked. Of course, it didn't mean anything, that was just an on-screen kiss. Nothing too important, I've done them before. Although, they were with girls what whats the difference really? I's still professional.

Whether this was I good or bad thing, Chris running away,I didn't know. But I thought it was kinda obvious that I'd done something wrong.

*CHRIS*

I quickly got up off the chair that I was seemingly glued to. I didn't have to say anything for Amber and Lea to know what was up. Before I knew it I had them on either side of me, arms around my shoulders. They didn't talk to me until we were out of earshot of both Ryan (THANKGOD) and Darren (THANKGOD TIMES 1MILLION).

"Uhh...Chris" Amber Started

"Aha..." that was all I could manage.

"Are you ok?" Lea continued as if they had planned this conversation.

"And why wouldn't I be?"

"You went really red, and then, suddenly really pale after you kissed Darren" Amber spoke in an awkward turn.

"Oh really, how funny" I tried to sound as if I found it funny – of course I found it worrying as they noticed something was happening. At least not EVERYONE had noticed, not yet anyway. "I'm sorry girl's I really have to get going; I've got another scene in about 20minutes."

"Oh, catch up later then" Amber sounded concerned, but left this conversation for later.

I had to leave Amber and Lea hanging like that. I wasn't in a safe place to start showering them with my feelings that I couldn't contain. So many feelings were overpowering me, and who to knock at my trailer, but the reason for these feelings.

"Chris, It's Darren, Please let me in. We need to talk"

I slid so I was hidden under the ledge of my window. He had no choice but to leave after the 5th knock.

I let out a deep sigh, I can't believe I'm feeling like this. I can't believe it's so obvious. I just can't believe it had to be him. The guy I'm acting 'in a relationship' with. This is worst than when I used to like Cory. Although, I never did have the opportunity to kiss him, damn Ryan – He should have made a Furt romantic affair, which would have been EPIC! Ok back to thinking about Darren. No, that's not the right way to say that. Umm, back to thinking about my feelings.

Maybe I'm only thinking that I might like Darren 'cause were romantically involved in Glee. Or maybe I just want myself to believe that. I mean I've only just met him. We've made a connection, there is NO denying that. It's pretty obvious. Well I'll see, but for now, I have another scene to get to.

Luckily my next scene didn't involve Darren, Unluckily, he was there anyway.

"Hey Chris, I tried to talk to you earlier in your trailer but you weren't there? Even though I saw you walk inside about 5minutes previously – How can that be?" Darren knew I didn't want to talk to him, I saw it in his expression. On his perfect face, I found myself staring. I was suddenly daydreaming off to the land of Klaine... Until I heard a cough signalling that I should probably start talking now.

"Uhh, can we talk about this later?" I questioned

"Yeah alright, you wanna come over? About 5? I'll text you my address. See you then." Darren looked pleased with himself. Not surprising as I probably looked like I was going to explode with happiness.

I just nodded, and with that, he was gone.

I'd finished filming around 2pm. So I thought I would go back to my apartment and change. Lea and Amber had other plans for me.

Straight after my scene, one of the many ones that take place with the whole 'New Directions', meaning that Lea and Amber had a chance to nab me, they each took one of my dangling arms and marched with me to Ambers trailer. Once we got inside, I realised why they wanted me. Earlier I had shrugged them off, they wanted answers.

"So?" started Lea

"Yes" I'm not telling them anything, not until I've been out with Darren.

"What was up with you earlier?" Amber raised her left eyebrow.

"Nothing and I'm really sorry again girls, but I need to go." I got up and walked over to the door. To my surprise no one followed. I just walked quickly and quietly, not noticing Amber and Lea climbing out the trailer to follow me to my apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**.  
><strong>

*CHRIS***  
><strong>

Walking to my car, I heard some footsteps behind me. I didn't bother turning around. Lots of people must be heading home now right? Can't just be me. I slowed my pace.

I slid into the front seat of my car and turned on the engine. My music started belting out, and I joined in singing the chorus. I was enjoying myself. Singing always relaxed me. I needed to be relaxed tonight. Darren has only ever seen me when I was scared or shocked. I need to make him see that I can be normal sometimes.

I reached my apartment, turned the key into the lock, and entered. Everything exactly how I had left it that morning. Always the same, I sighed. Why couldn't I have an exciting life? I'm nice, kind, mildly attractive, why can't I have everything. Or at least some of the things I want. I have money sure, but that's not everything, despite what everyone tells you. Really I want a boyfriend. Someone that cares for me. Someone that likes me for who I am. Someone like I can imagine Darren being. Only, Darren might not want me.

I dropped my bag down and carried on walking to the bedroom to change. Should I get dressed up? No, it's just to talk. But I want to impress him. No I can't do that. I was fighting with myself, this is stupid.

In the end, I decided to go casual. Just my normal clothes. Maybe next time I would dress up. I started up my car for the second time this afternoon, and drove to the address Darren had given me. I couldn't bring myself to sing as I got closer and closer to my destination, the suspense was killing me. I had no idea what I was even doing. Not sure what I was getting myself into.

I got to the door and knocked. Then, realising there was actually a bell, rang it... and there he was. Just standing there and he still took my breath away. Gorgeous.

*AMBER AND LEA*

Amber and Lea were sitting inside Lea's car. Fresh from following Chris from is apartment. They didn't know this building or anyone who lived there. So when Chris rang the bell and Darren came to answer. They were gobsmacked. They didn't know that Darren and Chris were dating. How come Chris hadn't said anything.

"Grilling time tomorrow I think, Lea" Amber had a determined look on her face. Determined to get answers

"Grilling time indeed, Amber"

The girls didn't know how long Chris would be in there so they decided to leave and get him tomorrow. He might there all night, who knew?

.

"Hey Chris, come in" He took my hand and led me inside like it was the most natural thing in the world.

His apartment wasn't what I'd call tidy. Although everything in my apartment had to be in its place, or I might have a fit. I am a neat freak, end of – it's not something I'm proud of – but that was me. Darren led me over to his sofa. He obviously had been expecting me. After all, he invited me. It smelt like a bakery in this place.

"What's that delicious smell Darren?"

"I made you a cake. I thought it would be a good way to say I'm sorry for whatever I've done." He wondered out into the kitchen and brought back a perfectly baked hand iced cake reading 'I'm Sorry' on the top. Now I felt guilty.

"Darren I'm not angry at you, I hardly know you" I started.

"Then why won't you look at me. It's like you disgusted by me" Darren questioned.

It was only then that I realised I wasn't looking directly at him. If I started to look, I wouldn't want to stop. I'd be caught staring again. Despite of me thinking this, I had to look up.

"I'm not disgusted by you. You're supermegafoxyawesomehot remember? Seriously you should have a warning sign" Ok I really was not meant to say that. Chris stop talking I urged myself. I blushed.

"Haha yeah, thanks, really Chris I think your cute, but I'm not gay" What the hell! He was totally flirting with me earlier. I'm so confused.

"So, can I have some of that cake?" I asked. Changing the subject.

"You want some 'I'm Sorry' cake? Yeah sure, I mean I was going to give it too one of the many other people that I've made angry but go ahead." He chuckled adorably. He slapped his hand on my leg and got up to get some plates.

This is when I had a chance to think about what just happened. Darren wasn't straight. I was in love with him. This is _worst_ than it was with Cory now. I was never actually in love with him, but earlier I thought Darren might love me back. Turns out, that's never going to happen.

Before I had a chance to make things worst in my head, Darren returned.

"Hey Chris, I think we should spend some bonding time together. You know, we work together. Were suppose to be an item..." My heart fluttered 'I wish' I thought "...onscreen. Anyway, I think we should get to know each other better."

"Hmm..." Trying to talk with your mouth full – never attempt this – especially when in company of an extremely gorgeous man. "Yeahweshould"

"What was that?" Darren was fighting back a laugh.

I finished my cake in one big swallow

"Yeah we should. Could be fun" All I'm thinking is that I get to spend time with the man of my dreams. Why the hell would I pass up this opportunity?

"Great, It's gonna be totally awesome" Darren sang. I couldn't help but laugh. AVPM and AVPS had taken over my life since I had watched it. Changing my favourite song at least once a day. Today my favourite was 'Not Alone'. I could totally start singing that, but I didn't think it appropriate.

"Yeah, so what do you want to do?" I couldn't help but continue on to say "You could cook us a meal?" Oh damn, now I've scared him. "I mean, I'm rubbish at cooking and that cake was unbelievably good" I just may have saved that.

"Good idea. Talk over a meal. You can come over here?" He walked over to his calendar "Umm... next Friday after work?"

"Next Friday sounds good to me" I couldn't have said that any quicker.

"Great. It's a date" Ok he's defiantly giving me mixed signals here. 'Great way to tell a gay guy, that's in love with you, to come over' I thought. Perfect Darren, Just Perfect.

After another slice of cake I decided to take off.

"Darren I have to go now so I'll see you tomorrow?" hopefully I didn't sound too eager.

"Yup" He got up and walked me to the door. "See you tomorrow we have some more scenes together. I had a nice time tonight. Can't wait till Friday!"

"Me either. See you tomorrow" Oh damn, I haven't checked what scene's I had tomorrow. Nothing can be worst than today.

"You already said that Chris"

"Right. Umm... Bye" I hurried out and into the comfort of my car.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Amber and Lea don't know whats going on - YET.**

**Chris is confused!**

**The plot thickens :D **

**P.S. I hope I haven't made any mistakes here :D  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

*CHRIS*

I drove quickly back to my apartment. It wasn't late, but I needed a rest. Darren was giving me mixed signals. If he wasn't gay then why would he practically say that were going on a date. I mean, I want that, but it isn't what he wants.

I didn't sleep much. Too busy thinking about Darren. What we would be like together, as a couple. A real couple – not Klaine. I've decided we would be great. Great forever. However too soon the morning came.

When I reached the studio Amber and Lea are waiting for me. _'I wonder what they want'_ I thought.

"Hey Chris" They both chimed. They wanted something. I could tell.

"Ummm... Hi girls." I'm Curious now. They never waited for .

They walked with me silently to my trailer, followed me inside and closed the door.

"Uhh... girls, this is my trailer" I stated

"We know" They chimed again "We wanted to ask you something" Lea continued

"Go ahead" I signalled with my hands to keep going.

"Well yesterday..." Oh god. They didn't did they? "...we followed you..."

"YOU DIDNT!" I screamed

"...Yeah we did. We thought you had something to hide. We weren't expecting it to be Darren" They looked hurt "Why didn't you tell us?" Amber finished

"I don't follow. What?" I really didn't understand – I wasn't hiding Darren.

"You're dating Darren" Amber stated in a serious tone. She must have thought this to be true.

I had too options here, tell them that they are stupid, or play along._ 'Playing along sounds like fun'_ I thought. No one would need to know. Plus it would be like a fantasy for me.

"Oh god, how the hell. Well of course, you followed me. You're so smart. I'm so dum. I should have known you would figure it out. Just please don't tell Darren or anyone else. I hope I can trust you" I smirked in my head as I saw their faces. They believed this! What Darren doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Ok Chris. We promise" Amber and Lea chanted. I think they meant it. I hope they meant it.

"Now that you know my biggest secret I must go. See you later." I walked out the door and who to bump into but Darren.

"Oh Chris. Hi. How are you? I did really enjoy myself last night..." Darren started. I heard Amber and Lea behind me giggling. I couldn't help but blush. This was the most embarrassed I've been in my life. I really shouldn't have told Amber and Lea that I'm dating Darren.

"...Hey ladies. I hope you're alright too. I've got to go sorry. I'm really busy today." And with that he left.

"Subtle girls" I tried to look angry.

"Sorry Chris. We just can't believe it!" Lea answered

"Fine I'll let you off. I don't think he noticed." I walked off to the set I was needed at. Still thinking about Darren's beautiful face.

*DARREN*

Chris had forgiven me. That was a good thing. The bad thing was that I really don't know where I'm going with this. It's so confusing. Maybe I need to catch him off guard._ That's a good plan darren._

.

*CHRIS*

I didn't see Amber, Lea or Darren until after lunch when I met up with all of them at once. Well actually I walked into the cafeteria and Amber and Lea were sitting together so I joined them. Darren joined us a while later.

"Sorry for the rushed talk earlier guys" Darren said as he was sitting down next to me, sliding his tray onto the table.

"That's ok Darren" I spoke casually

I couldn't help but notice Amber and Lea both looking from me to Darren. I had to make this look believable.

"So Darren, I can't wait till Friday" I started

"What's happening on Friday?" Amber asked wonderingly

"Oh nothing..." Darren sounded as if he knew what was going on "...we're just going to have some dinner"

"Ohhh" Lea and Amber sounded convinced. 'Another Date' they gave each other a look.

"Yeah it's going to be great" I made myself do a totally in love sigh. Ok, I didn't make myself, it was already there. Darren looked up at me- big goofy smile and all. I melted.

"Anyway, Chris we really need to get going. We have to film 'Teenage Dream'. Which will be easy for you seeing that you just have to stand there and look in love with me" he winked which brought me back to life.

Amber and Lea giggled again. They are so bad at hiding their emotions. They were so happy for me. They know that I want a boyfriend more than anything. Darren's just perfect. Too bad he isn't actually my boyfriend. I frowned. Darren picked up on this. He reached for my hand lying on the table and squeezed it. Lea and Amber still smiling happily.

"Come on then" I sighed picking Darren's hand up. To my surprise he didn't let go. We walked hand in hand to the Dalton set. Ryan was waiting for us there.

"Hey boys. Getting to know each other I see" Raising his eyebrows looking at our interlocked hands.

"Hmm... yeah actually were going to have dinner at mine next Friday" Darren said, our hands still together.

"Gosh imagine the fans faces if you actually were an item!" Ryan and Darren laughed at Ryan's 'joke'. I however, was quite hurt. It's not funny being a couple. It's cute, sweet and romantic.

"Haha" I mocked. "Come on Blaine don't you have to sing to me or something?"

"Oh yes Kurt. I love you" Just out of the blue he kissed me. This time he didn't pull away. I was lost. This is what I wanted, I wanted him.

In what seemed like forever, he pulled away – I certainly wasn't going to anytime soon. Darren just stared at me, like I'd just slapped him in the face. We heard an awkward cough and turned to face Ryan.

"Umm... guys, do that in your free time. We have a scene to film"

Ok that was embarrassing. And confusing.

*DARREN*

What have I done. I have just made everything ten times worst in my head. _Damn it Darren._ Now I couldn't stop staring at Chris. It was like I wanted him. No, I do want him.

*Chris*

That scene was... interesting to say the least. Darren just stared at me the whole time. He was meant to, but, it looked like he wanted to. As if he actually _loved_ me. I couldn't stop myself smiling the whole time he was singing. He has such a good voice. I _love_ it. I _love _him.

Stop it Chris! I have to make myself forget this! It will never happen!

We finished filming after Ryan decided five takes was enough to work with. I had to talk to Darren about that kiss. That was so unbelievable. It was wonderful. No words.

"Darren wait up" He was literally running off the set. I started jogging to catch up with him.

"Chris, I don't think I can talk to you" Darren was stuttering. He was really this nervous just to talk to me now? Wow.

"Darren look. Don't feel like this. I know you didn't mean anything by that kiss" What was I saying? "You were just getting into character" Again what am I saying? "I understand"

"Chris, how did you find out that you were gay?" He sounded embarrassed to ask this question

"That's easy, I found boys attractive instead of girls" I shrugged "simple"

"Ok thanks. I'll see you later. I have work to do" He carried on practically running down to his trailer.

Ok that was weird. So he's confused. He's on the fence. He thought he was straight, but he might be gay? Great for me, not so good for him. He must be so confused. I would go to his trailer but that probably wouldn't be a good idea. In the end I decided to go back to my trailer and think things out.

.

I had been in my trailer for about half an hour when I heard a knock. Ryan was standing there.

"Hi Ryan. I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here? Don't you have scenes to shoot?"

Ignoring what I had said, Ryan started speaking "This is kind of embarrassing but I need to talk to you about Darren"

"Oh" that was all I could manage.

"Yeah do you know what's wrong with him? You've gotten pretty close I noticed" It isn't my place to tell Ryan about Darren I decided.

"Nothing as far as I know" I spoke casually.

"He kissed you. That was not a Klaine kiss Colfer. That was real" I'm so glad I'm not the only one that noticed that! Ryan obviously had guessed at what no one knew but me.

"Yes. Your answer is yes" I let out a sigh as I spoke.

"You're together?"

"No" I whispered

"Oh someone's got a crush? So you're telling me that Darren might be gay?" He asked

I carefully thought out my response "No and yes possibly"

"Right I'll take your word for you not having a crush" He winked and started walking out the door

"Wait Ryan. You can't tell Darren that you know. He doesn't want anyone knowing!" I yelled out the door.

"I'll keep your boyfriends little secret. I promise"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Not yet.


	5. Chapter 5

*DARREN*

I quickly ran back to my trailer. I'm so confused. Overly confused. I'm straight. I'm straight. I'm straight. But why, then, did that kiss feel so good. It was meant to be a peck, nothing more. My mind is telling me strange things. I want Chris.

I've always been straight. Always. I like girls. But maybe that's changing. I knew Chris was different when I met him. He's great, wonderful, and cute. Cute. I've said that from the beginning. I meant it. Maybe I was trying to tell myself something. I am attracted to him. I am. What did Chris say? 'I found boys attractive instead of girls'. I have to sort this out. Maybe I'm bi? I need to talk to Chris.

I didn't have to wait too long until my thoughts brought Chris too me. A knock at the door.

"Chris" I sounded too happy. _'Tone it down Darren'_ I thought. "I'm glad you're here. Come in"

"Ok" Chris walked in as I held the door for him.

After a few moments of awkward silence, I started to talk.

"So Chris..."

"So Darren" Chris smirked

"Are you still coming on Friday?"

"I thought it was next Friday?" Chris quizzed, turning to me.

"Well. Can't we do it this Friday? Dinner I mean?" God I feel awkward. Please save me now!

"Umm..." Chris was thinking about it at least "Yeah, yeah this Fridays fine. We can talk then?"

"Great. Ok. Great."

"You said that. You're turning into me now!" _Darren don't blush. Don't do it. Don't!_ "Your blushing" _Damn it!_

"Sorry. It's hot in here." Yes Darren, that made everything more awkward.

"Well I'm going to go. Turn the thermostat down. Or have a cold shower" _What a brilliant idea Chris, brilliant._

"Bye" I waved him out my trailer and watched him walk back to his. I can't believe I just did that.

*CHRIS*

Darren didn't just do that. He's confused. He shouldn't have made our dinner sooner. I could turn back and change it. Oh it's his decision now – whatever he wants. But that means I only have one day till our dinner. Oh no. Amber and Lea will want in if I go shopping.

.

Later, when I got back to my apartment I decided. I need to get a new outfit for Friday. If there is the slightest chance that Darren is interested in me, I need to impress. I took my phone out of my pocket and rang speed dial 1.

"Hey Amber"

"Chris" She replied sternly

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I thought you didn't want me and Lea telling anyone about you and Darren. Yet Ryan knows?"

"Wait. He told you that Darren kissed me?"I asked. Ryan shouldn't have told anyone.

"Everyone's talking about you guys" She sounded as if I would know this.

"What?" Shock, horror.

"Yeah. You're so into each other. Like, you were holding hands earlier. He kissed you. It's obvious."

"Right of course" This isn't good. What if Darren finds out? I have to tell Amber the truth. Not quite yet though "Do you want to come shopping tomorrow after work, I have an half day"

"Yeah, can Lea come?" They were kind of a package deal.

"Duh. It's for my date with Darren" I smirked. I like that Darren might be gay more and more now.

"Oh great. I thought your date wasn't for a week though?"

"He asked me whether I wanted to come this Friday instead" I rattled off

"Keen isn't he" Amber giggled

"You could say that" I giggled with her. I love my acting stills.

"See you tomorrow after work then" she hung up the phone. _'Thanks for saying bye'_

.

The next morning went by. I had hardly anything to do. One scene. A scene with Lea. After that scene. Lea, Amber and myself went to the mall.

"So Chris. What sort of thing do you want to wear?" Lea asked casually

"I was thinking a suit"

"A suit?" Amber questioned

"Yeah. Smart"

"But not very friendly. Surely you want to be casual with your boyfriend. You're not going for an interview"

"Ok, smart trousers and top?" I asked

"Better"

"Sorted then"

We went in a few shops. I was looking for the right thing. I needed something that was casual and smart. Also, something that I would wear again. Eventually I found the perfect outfit. Lea and Amber approved. As I went to pay though, something funny happened. Darren was at the till, with the same outfit as I had in my hand.

"Darren. What are you doing here?"simultaneously Darren said "Chris. What are you doing here" We laughed.

Amber and Lea left, I noticed. They obviously knew this would be awkward with them staring at us.

"I was getting an outfit for tomorrow" Darren was the first to talk

"Oh that's funny same here. And it seems that we have the same taste" I stated

"Oh" He looked at the clothes in my arms and then at his "How funny. I guess I'll be putting this back then. I bet it looks better on you" he smiled at me

"No, that's not fair, you were here first. You have that outfit, I'll pick something else" I heard Amber and Lea groan behind me.

"Hey, no, tell you what. how about we both don't get a new outfit. We look good in anything anyway" he winked. I would never understand how he was so confident.

"Alright, sounds like a plan" cheers were going on behind me.

Darren took me by the hand. He didn't seem as worried as he was yesterday. He must have decided something in his head. He was ready to accept himself.

"So Darren, did you drive here?"

"Actually I had a lift. I was going to ring my neighbour to pick me up"

"What a foolproof plan" I laughed "I'll drive you back home. I just need to drop Amber and Lea back first"

"That sounds great Chris" Darren picked me up into a bear hug "Perfect"

"Ok, girls..." Amber and Lea were following myself and Darren out of the shop "...were going now, come on"

"Ok" They chimed (they did that alot, they were like one)

Everyone climbed into the car. I was driving, it was my car after all. The girls sat in the back, leaving Darren to sit in the front with me. I gave a look to Amber and Lea, one that was meant to say thanks. After all, I wanted to be with Darren we were 'dating' in their eyes. Oh damn, I didn't tell Amber and Lea that that was a joke. I must remember to tell them tomorrow.

I pulled over to Amber and Lea's apartment. They had living together since the beginning of Glee. They had instantly clicked. Best friends forever.

"Bye Chris. And Darren. Love you guys" They shouted from their front door.

"Bye" I shouted back "Love you"

"Yeah bye" Darren joined in our shouting conversation

Then there were two. Darren and I. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Darrens apartment was half an hour away. We would have to talk. Fortunatly Darren knew this.

"Chris, I don't want to be awkward with you" He started

"I know, neither do I" I joined in

"I just don't know where I am right now. I like you. Really like you" I looked around to face him

"Don't be ridiculous, Darren" I sighed and turned back to face the road

"I'm serious" He looked it

"Lets's talk about this tomorrow"

He nodded and left it.

Eventually we reached Darren's apartment. We were silent from that last conversation onwards. That was fine. This however, was one awkward goodbye.

"Bye then Darren. I can't wait till tomorrow night. We can talk properly then" I smiled at him. He needed that.

"Ok Chris, see you tomorrow" He knew when not to cross the line. He didn't hug me. He blew me a kiss. Simple but nice. Maybe he was being truthful. Maybe he does like me.

*DARREN*

That car ride home was awkward. I jumped the gun a bit, I know, by telling Chris that I liked him. But it was the truth, and he deserves the truth.

I blew him a kiss as I got out of the car. I have perfect timing, some people would say. It's a gift of mine. I know when to do things, and when not too. Unfortunatly though, when I get nervous, it doesn't work anymore. Tomorrow is going to be great though. I can't wait. Maybe Chris will help me. I don't know what being gay involves. I need guidance.

We will see.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review! I'd love to hear what you thought. Thankyou :D**


	6. Chapter 6

*CHRIS*

I woke up, three o'clock. _'Too early'_ I thought, but I couldn't go back to sleep. I had too much on my mind to think about. First of all, I had to tell Amber and Lea that I wasn't dating Darren. Then I had my dinner with Darren! I wish I'd never told Amber and Lea that Darren and I were dating. That was a big mistake. I fell back into a dream. I dream where life was simple. I could be with Darren. And Darren wanted to be with me.

*DARREN*

I got to work this morning and everything was fine. Until, that is, Ryan came up to me.  
>"Hey Darren, when's your boyfriend getting here?" Ryan started<p>

"Boyfriend?" I questioned "What boyfriend. I'm straight" I didn't want anyone to know otherwise. Not until I was ready. Well... maybe I was ready, but not for Ryan.

Ryan laughed "You know who I mean... _Colfer_" He nudged me in the side.

"Oh, Chris? I don't know Ryan."I answered truthfully. Why did he say boyfriend? I just had to ask, didn't I? Big mistake "Umm... who told you he was my boyfriend" I tried to laugh behind my words, but probably still sounded serious.

"Oh, everyone knows you guys are together. You don't have to hide from us Darren. We won't tell anyone" He winked at me and left. What the hell! Everyone knows! _'But we aren't together! Not yet' _I thought

I didn't have to film for another forty-five minutes so I walked to my trailer. I found Lea on the way. Maybe she could tell me what Ryan was on about. Surely everyone didn't believe that Chris and I were dating. I mean, we hold hands and stuff. But we don't look like were actually _dating _surely.

"Hey Lea, I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead" She looked busy, but still answered him

"I was talking to Ryan earlier. And... well... he called Chris my boyfriend... He said everyone knows that were together..." I started

"Oh damn it. Chris told us not to tell anyone" She was annoyed as she said this

"Wait. Chris told you this? When?" What the hell Chris?

"Wednesday? After he went to see you at your apartment. We followed him. Me and Amber "

'_Chris wants to play this game. I'm in!' _I thought

"Oh was it that obvious" I smacked my forehead, pushing my curly hair out of the way of my face.

"It kinda was" She giggled "Speaking of the devil, Hey Chris" Chris was walking up beside her. Time for action. Get ready Colfer.

*CHRIS*

"Hey Lea, Darren" I greeted them

"Hey sweetie" Darren kissed my cheek and squeezed my bum. I think I may have squeaked a little. I was blushing, hard.

"Umm... hey Darren... again" I smiled. He looked so happy. "Lea can you go and find Amber, I need to talk to you both" I needed to sort this out pronto.

"You don't need to talk to them gorgeous" Darren was being... different today. Good different. He looked like he was really, deeply in love with me. Something's wrong.

"Yeah... Darren found out that you told us" Lea looked embarrassed "Actually everyone did"

"Woah what?" Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. "Ok, in that case. I need to talk to you Darren, come on" I pulled him with me to my open trailer.

Lea giggled behind us "Use protection" I wasn't in the mood for laughing.

This was bad. This was worst than bad. This was awfully bad.

"Darren, I don't know what to say to you..." I started, he just sat down and watched me suffer. I needed to suffer – I deserved it "I'm so sorry. I'll tell you the whole story..." He signalled for me to stop talking by putting his fingers to his lips. His. Lips.

"Chris I understand. I think. You wanted us to be together so badly that you lied about it? You want me, as much as I want you?" he smirked. I like where this is going.

I smiled and looked away from his gaze. Darren wants me. Me.

I dropped my voice to a whisper "So you weren't lying yesterday then? You really like me? Like, as a boyfriend?" I sounded shy.

"Well, I wasn't sure yesterday. I said that I really liked you then. But just now, I've experience what being with you means. I want it Chris. I want you" His grin was huge now; he knew he had me yesterday. Now he was just being cute.

"Darren, I don't think you're ready for this" I didn't want to admit it, but that's what I believed to be true. After all, he had always been straight. Always. He can't just go and tell everyone that he's gay and dating his gay co-star. The press would eat him alive.

"I'm ready for you. I need you Chris. I know we've only known each other less than I week. But I feel like I've known you all my life. You make me feel something that no one else can. You're different from the girls I've dated. You know me, already. You care for me, already. And your cute" he just had to put the icing on the cake (no pun intended). "Plus, I'm ready for the media. They can know. Just not right yet. Maybe after out three month anniversary?" My heart leapt. He wanted a long term relationship? With me?

"You're so damn perfect" I had to say it

"And gorgeous" He added

"Yup. I mean, have you seen you?"

"Yeah, but I think your gorgeouser"

"Darren, thats not a word" I laughed "So..."

"The best part is. Everyone already knows we're together..." He grinned

"Are you serious?" I squealed "Like you want us to be together?"

He got down on one knee. I almost fainted "Christopher Paul Colfer, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Well, DUH" I grabbed him off the floor - he was surprisingly light – and kissed him passionately.

In that moment I was happy. Unfortunately Ryan came busting in too my trailer at the precise moment and pulled me off of Darren – that took some effort. Darren didn't look to happy either at Ryan interrupting.

"Ryan. What the fuck? Can't you see that me and my boyfriend here..." Darren nodded seriously "are having some bonding time"

"I can see that Chris, but you and your boyfriend here need to be doing work. Not bonding. Your twenty minutes late for your scenes. Come on, chop chop. If you can't work professionally together, I will have to break Kurt and Blaine up. You guys know I don't want to do that. You've got a HUGE fan base. Please just keep your private life separate. You know I love you but..."

I wasn't paying attention to Ryan. I don't think Darren was either. We were so happy, it was unreal. I was smiling all the way through that day. Darren would come and kiss me everytime he had the chance. It was like I was his drug. This was the start of a beautiful relationship. And it started tonight. At Darren's.

*DARREN*

_'Tonight is going to be amazing'_ I sighed to myself_ 'Were together, and everythings amazing'_


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Thank you so much for your reviews :D**

**I'm glad so many people are reading and enjoying this. I don't want this story to end :D**

**BTW – I have gone back to all previous chapters and updated them so Darren has a part in ALL chapters. Please if you want, go back and re-read. You don't have to, because if you're reading this, you're going to understand the full story anyway!**

*DARREN*

Luckily for me or unluckily for Ryan, all of mine and Chris's scenes were together today. That meant I would have the entire day with Chris – seeing as he was coming over later for our date. Every chance I had to grab Chris, I took. He didn't object. I just brought him in for a kiss every time. I didn't even care that the whole cast were watching us. I was too happy to care.

After all that filming (and kissing), I went back to my apartment to prepare the meal for tonight. Chris was going to come home with me, but I told him I wanted tonight to be special. A proper date. I didn't want him knowing what was going to happen. I had it all planed.

*CHRIS*

Believe me when I say I was over the moon to say the least. I finally had a boyfriend. Not just a boyfriend, but, _Darren Criss. _Yeah, over the moon didn't quite cover it.

As I walked from the studio straight to my car – I didn't want to look bad when I got to Darren's I had to prepare –Lea caught up to me.

"Chris, I wanted to talk to you..." She paused seeing where I was heading "...If you're not busy. Oh, you know what, it doesn't matter, talk later"

"Do you ever stop, Lea. Of course I'll talk. What's on your mind?" I gestured for her to come and sit in my car.

"Thanks Chris. Well actually, it's nothing on my mind. I wanted to talk to you about Darren" I smiled at his name

"Darren" I sighed, I really am deeply in love with that name.

"Yeah, you two seemed closer today" She looked at me. She knew.

"Oh fine, you caught me. I made up that we were dating on Wednesday. He only asked me today" Chris started. He then thought _wait that really doesn't make any sense._

"Chris, that doesn't make any sense" Lea looked confused "you lied to me and Amber? I can't believe it. Why?"

"Because I liked him, and it was easier telling you that we were dating rather than what actually happened"

"Ok, you know what, I've been there. I'll let you off..." She started to climb out of the passenger seat "...But you'd better tell me what actually happened later. I'll pass the info to Amber. But just so were clear... you're dating him now?"

"Yeah, and I'm so happy about it" I sighed again._ I_ _really need to stop doing that._

"O...k... I'm going to leave this loved up Chris alone to get ready for his date" Lea smirked and closed the car door.

_Alright Chris, time to get ready._

I drove to my apartment; it wasn't too far from the studio. But still, I sang all the way there, as loud as I possibly could. I was that ecstatic.

*DARREN*

I don't really remember getting ready. I don't really remember cooking. All I remember is hearing the doorbell and opening the door, letting Chris into my apartment. He looked stunning. End of. He was wearing skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Ok that doesn't sound stunning. But trust me, it was. I couldn't speak.

"Uhh... Darren?" Chris was still standing outside waiting.

I shook my head and nodded "Sorry Chris. Come on in"

"So... What are we having for dinner?" Chris asked

I was just staring at him, I couldn't help it, and I had to kiss him. I practically jumped on him and kissed him deeply. He didn't seem fazed by this. In fact he seemingly wanted it. Eventually I pulled away, Chris just stared at me.

"Oh god Darren" He laughed "You can't eat me!" He blushed as I did.

"Um..."

"Darren Criss speechless..." Chris started "...never thought I would see the day"

"It's your fault Chris. You do things too me" I shrugged and tried to get off of the sofa we had fallen onto. _What a perfect day to wear a tie. Perfect. _Chris pulled me back onto him grabbing my tie. Back, into a passionate kiss. I could have stayed like this forever. Luckily I had put the timer on for our meal. The beeper started.

"Chris..." I started to whisper through our kiss "...do you want to eat?"

"Umm... No" Chris giggled adorably

"Oh come on" I pulled him up into sitting position, we were sliding of the sofa onto the floor "We can do this after" I half grinned half smirked. This was great.

*CHRIS*

I never thought I would have this. As Darren wondered into the Kitchen to serve up our dinner, I couldn't help but smile. _I've got what I wanted. Finally. _I sighed.

"Chris, my beautiful boyfriend. Your dinner and date awaits" Darren called from the other room.

"Coming" I sang

Darren had made pasta. It looked delicious. It smelled delicious. But then again Darren did to.

"Thank you for this Darren, it's really nice of you" I started to eat. It _was_ delicious.

"Chris, you don't have to thank me. I got you out of this; I should be thanking you for telling Amber and Lea that we were together. It made me get my act together" Darren said between mouthfuls.

"Yeah. That was a stupid idea, but it worked in ways I couldn't have imagined" I smiled up at him. We just stared at one another for a while. Before we realised that there was food getting cold beneath our gazes.

"You know Chris, I wanted you to come over to get to know you. But all I want to do now is make out with you" Darren was talking so seriously. It made me laugh

"I don't know how I do it" I flicked my fringe out of my eyes. He laughed

"Neither do I" He got up and kissed my cheek "Are you finished?"

Even if I hadn't I think I would have gone with yes "Yeah. All done"

"Great, cause I have a surprise for you" Darren winked

A minute later he was bringing in a tub. _What the hell._

"I know you loved that 'I'm sorry' cake I made on Wednesday so this is for you to take home"

He opened the lid. He had made it the same as before. But as a finishing touch he had inscribed 'DC AND CC FOREVER' on the top. How the hell, am I suppose to_ not_ love this man?

"Darren. I don't know what to say" I was close to crying. _Damn it, it wasn't even sad._

"I know what to say Chris. I love you" Darren really did have perfect timing.

*DARREN*

I really don't know what made me say that. But I meant it.

"You don't have to say anything Chris. I just thought you deserved the truth" I carried on talking, loving Chris's shocked, yet moved look.

"Darren, I think I love you too" Chris started to cry

"Don't cry beautiful, no need to cry. I'm here" Chris had dropped his head and so I walked over to him side of the table, got down on my knees, and lifted his chin up so we were eye level.

"Darren, I don't deserve you. You're so perfect" I didn't need to here this. _I am no way near perfect._

I kissed him gently "Chris don't be so silly. I'm not perfect. You deserve the very best, better than me. I don't deserve you" _Ok Darren now you're just being cheesy._ That didn't seem to bother Chris however.

"I love you" Chris stuttered "Forever and always"

"Forever and always" I looked him in the eyes "I want this forever"

.

Chris eventually stopped crying and started to look excited "can I have some of that delicious cake now?"

I had to laugh as I got up. "Seriously Chris, you want some cake after that speech?"

"Why not?" Chris looked seriously up to my eyes

"Doesn't matter..." At this rate, no more making out could occur. Oh well there will be more dates. Defiantly "...here you go then" I cut Chris a slice and pushed it over to him.

"Yum" He dug in

*CHRIS*

I couldn't take it any longer. I had to have some of that cake. It was staring at me to eat it. I needed it. Darren gave me the slice with the D on it. _Haha, no coincidence there. _

I finished my cake. It was nearing on 10pm. I had to get up early tomorrow.

"Darren, I need to go now, we have to be up early tomorrow, more Klaine scenes" I smiled. Another full day of Darren.

"Ok, fine..." he licked his lips and walked me to the door "...just so you know. This isn't the end of this date yet. There are so many things we don't have time to do" He winked.

"Oh Darren, I'll see you tomorrow" I smiled and laughed

"I'd better see you" He called out of the door. I ran back and brought him into a deep kiss, I pushed him up against the wall. '_I've always wanted to do this' _I thought. When I'd finished, he couldn't speak.

"I'll see you tomorrow..." I said as I walked out the door for the second time. I winked "...Darren" I wasn't expecting a reply and so got into my car and drove away, blowing him kisses as I did.

*DARREN*

Ok that was worth waiting for. After Chris had eaten his cake – taking about half an hour – I had wanted a kiss. I wasn't expecting that though. I really was speechless.

Chris walked out the door. His jeans clinging to him. That did not help. I just stood and watched. _Tomorrow is going to be fun._

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I knows its all fluff, but its great! :D**_  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Two chapter's in one day! You lucky people! ENJOY!**

**.**

*DARREN*

Chris was right; we had to get up early tomorrow - despite it being a Saturday, that was the only downside of working in TV - working on the weekends. I didn't manage to get anything done after he left. I just went up to sleep. I dreamed that night, unimaginable dreams, that I knew I needed to make true.

In the morning, I woke up and got dressed as quickly as I could. Chris would be waiting for me when I got to work. I couldn't wait to see him again. Probably unhealthily so, but oh well. If I was lucky, we might have some time before filming... My mind drifted off.

As I walked into the kitchen, I suddenly realised that I would have to clear up before I could go to work. _Thank god I woke up early _I thought to myself. That was when I realised that Chris had left the rest of his cake on the table. He had forgotten to take it with him when he left the night before. This was a great opportunity to _have_ to go and see Chris. I didn't even have to make up some stupid excuse.

I got to the studio about half an hour later. Seeing as the studio is 25minutes away, I very swiftly cleared up from last night. I didn't really care about mess though; I was the only one ever in my apartment. I could clear up better when I got home later.

I bumped into Ryan as I was leaving my car.

"Oh hi Ryan" I'd tried to sound calm. But I just couldn't wait to get to Chris.

"Hey Darren, I hope we don't have a repeat of yesterday" He looked at me as if to say 'I'm warning you'

"You won't Sir, I promise" and I hopped off to Chris's trailer.

*CHRIS*

I didn't get much sleep last night. I was meant to, but life didn't work like that for me. I never did sleep well under pressure. Not that Darren was pressure, but that I had to keep my hands off him- _That _was pressure.

I had got to my trailer a little after 8am. I thought that maybe, Darren might be in the same position. And after all, if you can't sleep, what can you do? There was no reason for me to stay at home. I would be by myself and that was _always_ depressing.

I turned around on the chair I was currently sitting on. I had definitely heard something. Sure enough I saw the cause of the noise. A note had been slipped under my door.

_Dear My Chris,_

_I am here by inviting you to come to my trailer. You left your cake at my apartment last night. I was wondering whether you might like to come and fetch it, and have a little 'us' time. _

_Love Darren xxx_

I had to read it twice. This was too cute. He had called me 'his', I fell more in love with him. We had some time before filming. _Go for it _I smiled.

Darren's trailer was just a minute's walk away. I knocked on the door.

"Well hello there Darren" I fluttered my eye lashes

"Well hello there Chris" He chuckled, we were so childish.

"I believe I left that delicious cake of yours at your apartment?"

"I believe you did..." He smirked "...you're going to have to earn it back off of me though"

"I don't know what on earth you're talking about Darren" I closed the distance between our bodies.

"Oh I think you do" He whispered into my ear. We couldn't do this now. Not now.

"Darren, we can't do this now, we don't want to be late to the set again" Today we were filming 'Silly Love Songs'.

"Fine" He backed off of me and raised his hands in defeat "but you're ruining me here Chris" He sat in the nearest seat to him and gestured for me to sit down too.

We just sat there for a while. Staring at each other. We had become custom to this. It was one of 'our' things. Then there was another knock at the door. We both jumped then laughed together and Darren went to see who wanted him.

"Darren Hi" I knew that voice. It was Amber.

"Hello Amber"

"Do you happen to know where Chris is? Lea and I need to talk to him"

"By matter of fact he is here. With me" Darren Smiled

"Ahh... I see" She backed away from the door and spoke to me through the open window "You're not getting away this easily Colfer. Were coming over tonight to get the truth out of you" I gulped, great fun.

Darren came and sat back down.

"I guess that's something to do with me?" He asked

"Yeah. Long story, but you kinda already know most of it. Well all of it actually" I giggled

"Ok... I don't need to ask. I guess we should get going or Ryan might come storming in again. Come on" He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We were so close now. I kissed him suddenly; I caught him off guard for the second time. He was melting.

*DARREN*

I love how Chris can do this to me. I totally love it. Plus it's so great to have an on-screen and off-screen boyfriend who is technically the same person. I get to serenade him all the time, it's perfect.

During the filming of 'Silly Love Song's', Blaine is suppose to look at Kurt as he sings. After all, this is when the fans realise that there will be a Klaine after all. I sang to Chris, not Kurt as I sang 'I Love You'. Chris knew I was singing to him and he smiled at me encouragingly. He loved me too.

The scene ending when Ryan yelled cut. I immediately pulled Chris-who was walking away at that second- into me. I just need him close. I needed to touch him.

"Whoa, you two" Ryan shouted, putting a hand over the top of his mouth "get a room"

_What a brilliant idea Ryan_ "Come on then, Chris" He looked at me, gobsmacked.

We ran to wardrobe and got changed like bullets. We didn't have another scene until after lunch and it was only eleven now. Lunch was at one, so we had plenty of time. I dragged Chris with me to my car.

"Darren, are you sure? We might not have enough time, it will take us an hour just to get to yours and back" Chris stuttered

"Fine. Your place?" I grinned hungrily

"Fine. Drive" Chris was ready for this

*CHRIS*

Darren and I are currently on our way to my apartment. I have no idea what Darren has on his mind, but this could be interesting. We have about two hours until we have to be back on set, so I hope we don't get too carried away.

Darren reached my apartment. He got out the car and went to open my door. He kissed me passionately and I didn't let go. This was just the start.

I found my key in my pants pocket. I couldn't wait any longer I needed Darren, not all of him, just enough. We got inside my apartment and started to carry on kissing. We were sort of eating each other. We needed each other.

I went into the bedroom, Darren followed. I wasn't going to do anything rash._ 'I just want to lie down'._ I could hear Darren's thoughts responding to my own '_Yeah right Colfer'._

Darren carried on attacking my lips, and I kept responding. We broke apart for a second as I went to lie on the bed. Darren came to lie next to me, but this wasn't enough for Darren. He started to straddle me. Grinding up against me. I loved it. Darren moaned into me as we continued our, now, sloppy wet kiss. This is what I wanted. I would never let him go.

Sadly, this feeling ended too soon. My phone started to ring. I couldn't ignore a phone call from Ryan. I checked the time, it was 11.32am. We still had time. _This is not fair, Ryan._

"Ryan, I don't mean to be rude but I'm kinda busy" Darren was still on top of me. Still making noises that made me shiver. He had to stop though; Ryan was on the phone after all. 'RYAN' I mouthed to Darren who immediately stopped and shut up.

"Chris. We need you and Darren to come back here immediately. The writers have just given me an excellent idea for Klaine. We need to ask you first though"

"Ok, we will be there in twenty minutes" I told him

Darren groaned and fell off me to the bed. I could see him mouthing the word 'why?' over and over.

"I'm counting those minutes Chris" Ryan laughed and hung up the phone

I looked at Darren who looked at me. "Darren I said twenty minutes!" I giggled and jumped on top of him "I love you" I spoke softly and continued what had been interrupted.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTES **

**So I need to ask you guys a question. I'm thinking about starting to end this fic – I'm going back to sixth form tomorrow :D. So I was wondering whether you guys would like a new CrissColfer or Klaine fanfic? Please respond thanks :D.**

*CHRIS*

Five minutes promptly, and Darren and I were on our way back to the studio. I was clutching Darren's free hand, as he was driving back. I was on top of the world.

"Hey Darren, can I ask you a question?" He turned to look at me deeply

"Of course you can. Whatever you like"

"Well, I was wondering... whether, you might... think it... appropriate to..."

"Spit it out Chris" he laughed, still facing the road.

"Tell our parents? About us dating?" That got his attention "Were keeping it a secret from the press, I get that, but I really want to tell my parents. They would, I'm sure, really like to meet you"

Darren pondered for a moment. "I really don't see why not Chris" He smiled at me "I'd love you to meet my parents as well. Although, it could be awkward seeing as they think I'm straight still" I laughed with him "But there pretty understanding people. They love me for who I am, so I don't think they're going to go ballistic or anything" He smirked

"Alright that's settled then" We had just parked and were now walking up to the set to find Ryan "When do you want to meet them? They don't live to far away. We could go on Monday? You get Monday's off too right?"

"Yeah sure. That would be great" He stopped walking turned to me and gave me a hug.

.

As we reached Ryan, he was in the middle of filming. We couldn't interrupt, I'm pretty sure that that's on our contract – do not disturb while something is being filmed. That made me smile- stupid thing to have to sign. Never the less, if people could shout through the sets then Ryan would never get anything done.

Ryan finally shouted 'CUT!' and everyone that was in that scene went to sit back down on their chairs.

"Ah boys, I'm glad you're here. Come with me"

We followed Ryan too his office. He unlocked the door and let us all inside. It was the biggest office in the studio – not surprisingly. He had a desk with the most comfortable armchair behind it. Darren and I had to sit in the rubbishy little chairs. Ryan sat down and looked at us both.

"So, you guys know that Klaine is together. After all, you have already done the kissing scene. Well, the writers have given me an idea. Well, actually, two ideas. The first, for Blaine, to come over to McKinley in the next season. Then the second for Klaine to fight and then get back together in a big way- if you see my drift" He looked at me and then to Darren "You understand right?"

Darren and I looked at each other puzzlingly. Then it suddenly clicked in my brain and I went back to face Ryan wide eyed.

"Are you serious...?" Darren still didn't understand and Ryan looked happy at the reaction that he had got from me "...You want us to do a...a... sex scene?" I stuttered quietly

Darren face lit up "A gay sex scene? Great!"

I glared at him "Really, you're happy with that?"

"Hey, why not? You knew it would happen eventually Chris" He smiled at me "There's nothing wrong with it"

"Well, if Darren's ok with it, I am" I smiled back at Ryan who just seemed to want to watch us talking. As if he was trying to figure out our relationship.

"Well that's fantastic! I'll get the writers to get to work on it. It won't be for some time yet though, next season"

"Great" Darren finalised  
>"Go get some lunch now anyway! See you later" Ryan ushered us out of his office and slammed the door. Darren jumped.<p>

"Don't worry, that's what happens when Ryan gets an idea. He gets straight to it" I smirked

"I can't wait" He rubbed he hands together and strolled beside me to the cafeteria.

.

*DARREN*

After lunch Chris and I went and filmed the last scenes of the day. There wasn't really much to do, and so Ryan let us go early. Much to my excitement. Chris drove to my apartment, and so did I. Chris would have to go back to his later so he needed to bring his car with him. He also took his cake from my apartment and brought that back with him.

My phone was on loud, I was pretty sure that that the cars surrounding me could hear it when it rang unexpectedly. Chris was driving behind me so I could watch him through the front mirror. Although he probably didn't know this.

_Darren, honey,_

_Hurry the __**fuck**__ up. You're driving so slowly!_

_Love Chris x_

I smiled to myself and started going a little faster while texting Chris back quickly. I had the art of texting without looking at the key's.

_Chris, _

_I always drive this slowly, but as it's for you, I'll speed up ;D_

_See you in a minute_

_Darren x_

I looked into my front mirror trying to see Chris in the front seat of his car. I saw him smile to himself as he looked at my text. We were only five minutes away from my apartment now, but, what I would give to be kissing Chris right now.

I got out of my car and went to unlock the door. Chris followed me casually.

"Darren, do you think this cake will still be alright?" He said looking at the box it was currently inside

"Don't be so ridiculous Chris, of course it will. I only made it yesterday!"

"Alright, you want a bit? I'm starving" He licked his lips

"How the hell can you be hungry? We had lunch about two hours ago"

"Yeah well... I didn't eat much. I was just staring at _you_ eating" He blushed

"Fine, I'll have some as well. Just go ahead and help yourself to the kitchen, you know where it is"

A few minutes later and Chris was back in the living room with two slices of cake on plates. I love the way he walks. Love.

"Hey Chris..." I started "...Thanks for the cake"

"You made it" Chris smirked

"You brought it to me" I smirked back and he came over to kiss me sweetly

"Next you're going to be thanking me for kisses" He sat back down and started to eat through is chunk of cake.

"Hmmm..." I was eating my cake now.

Chris looked so lovely. I mean, all he was doing was eating. But he looked lovely still. I am so lucky to have him. And I get too meet his parents soon. Oh my God moment! He was that serious that he wanted me to meet his parents. That was when I realised I didn't really know about that side of things.

I couldn't just right out ask him though. He might find that weird. Actually, he already found me weird. But that was a too personal question. Plus I didn't really want to talk to him about my family. Not that they weren't something I loved. But they were a required taste, a bit like me I suppose.

"Darren?" I had drifted off to Darren land.

"Yeah..."

"Do you really want to do that sex scene?"

Out of everything I thought Chris was going to say – I didn't expect that. Not at all. I was hoping he was going to say '_do you want some more cake?' _No such luck.

"Of course. Plus it won't be embarrassing seeing as it's you and me" I smiled

"Uhh... I think it will Darren. We're going to have lots of people watching us pretend to have sex, don't you find that a bit strange? Especially as it's going to happen in real life to us as well" Chris said quietly, he blushed again. I was struggling not to laugh. Chris was one of the most confident guys I know – yet he was worried about doing a sex scene – with his boyfriend? I couldn't believe it. But then I was glad that I wasn't the only one thinking about sex.

"Well, they will have to deal with how passionate we will be pretending to have sex, Chris. Their problem" I leaned over to kiss him quickly "I hope you don't mind..." I kissed him again "...If I keep this up"

*CHRIS*

Darren was slowly moving over to me. Still attached to my lips. Darren had been straight all his life. It suddenly occurred to me; he had no idea what he was doing. I started to chuckle.

"What?" Darren suddenly looked really hurt.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about that sex scene..."

"Oh yeah" He raised an eyebrow

"Well you don't know how gay sex works" Chris chuckled again

"Sure I do!" Darren look serious. He got up and pointed at the laptop on the table "Yeah, I looked it up!" I began to smile at him "I'm not going to start dating Chris _fucking_ Colfer without finding out how to seduce him!" My smile turned larger.

"God, I love you" I carried on our kissing. It wasn't enough though."Just tell me when to stop" I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. I just stared at his chest.

"Chris, that's not fair. You have to take your shirt off now. Actually, no,_ I_ have to" In that second he did exactly that "You are totally gorgeous" He sighed

We admired each other for a while. Only a little while. This was when Darren went and lay down on the couch, long ways. And I lay on top of him. Kissing up his torso and then up to his jaw and kissed along it. He had such a perfect jaw. _Perfect. _I reached his lips and kissed them again.

_Why is it that we always get interrupted? _I got of off of Darren so he could go and answer his door. Amber came storming in.

"Chris, your coming with me. I don't even care that you're both topless. Come on" Amber was pushing me out the door; all I could do was blow Darren a kiss 'bye' I mouthed 'love you'

Amber was pushing me towards her car, Lea was sitting inside. Amber opened the door so Lea could hear what she was saying.

"You are going to tell us the full story Chris. I am going to come with you in your car and Lea will drive too your apartment in my car ok? Ok" I didn't have any choice; I was doing what Amber said.

I drove silently to my apartment getting out my car, still half dressed. _People must think I'm mad. _Amber and Lea waited until the door was open and then stormed inside.

"Chris, I told you we were coming tonight!" She exclaimed "You're disowning us!"

She just had to play the 'You should be guilty' card. _Thanks a lot. _I could have just blamed Darren. After all, it was sort of his fault. But then, it was me that was wrapped up in him.

"Fine. What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? Because really guys, I just wanted to spend time with my boyfriend. My _gorgeous_ boyfriend. What's wrong with that?" I thought I'd made a valid point. He was gorgeous. Ok, I'm joking, I did really want to spend time with him.

"Yeah well, we want all the gossip!" Lea started to talk now "Come on Chris. Just tell us what it's been like. Is it all you wanted?"

"_Everything_" I sighed. It really was.

Amber and Lea looked at each other then at me. Like they were confirming something. Like they knew this would happen. Surely they could see how happy I was wondering around set with Darren, hand in hand. Kissing, whenever and wherever. We both didn't care what anyone thought of us. We were happy together.

"Ok then, Amber and I have decided to let you off. You're obviously totally in love with this guy. Just take some time to actually_ talk_ to us. We don't like being ignored!" They started at the door.

"Wait, that's it? Are you serious! You made me leave Darren's apartment for two minutes of my time with you! I can't believe it" I shouted at them

"DEAL!" they both shouted and walked through the door giggling. They knew I wouldn't be mad at them for long.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Wow that was a long chapter for me XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Sorry I keep writing these. Never the less – I would like to say another great big **_**THANK YOU **_**for all the reviews :D**

**This is my first try at **

*DARREN*

I really couldn't believe Amber didn't even say hi to me. That was so rude. I smiled to myself. I needed to get some sleep anyway, but my mind kept drifting off to what could have happened. We always seem to get interrupted. _Always ._Maybe there was something wrong with our relationship? Nah, that's impossible – we are perfect together. We had only ever kissed, cuddled and straddled fully clothed. Things could have progressed yesterday, but maybe I was happy where we were already. I sighed. I am happy where we are. I don't need anything more.

Seeing as I couldn't sleep (busy thinking of Chris), I decided to ring my parents. Tell them what they needed to hear, before anyone else, before the press found out. The phone started ringing, and I collapsed on my bed ready to tell them that I am gay. That's when I heard the familiar voice on the end of the phone.

"Hi Mum"

"Darren? Is that you?"

"Yeah it is" I smiled

"How are you? How's work? You haven't called me since you moved! I'm so worried!"

"Whoa Mum, calm down. I'm fine. Works fine. But that's not what I'm ringing for though. I actually have some news"

"Oh, well don't keep us in suspense. Your dad's listening in, the phones on speaker" she said in an excited rush

"Well, I'm just going to come out and say it, please don't a) stop talking or b) have a go"

"We promise darling, we love you" That was just what I needed to hear

"I'm gay" I said quietly

"That's fantastic Darren. We knew you were never happy with your girlfriends..." My dad started "...it makes sense now"

"And, I know this because, I've fallen in love" I said embarrassingly

"Oh, even better news! Who? Do we know them?"

I rolled my eyes, surely this was obvious!

"Chris, you know the guy that plays 'Kurt'?"

I could hear my mum smacking her hand on her head "Of course! That's great"

"You've already said that" I smiled- Chris always did that

"Well, when are we going to meet him?" How could they always read my mind?

"Soon, I'm meeting his parents on Monday so probably the following Monday? I'll get back to you! Right now though, I really need to go to bed, I'm so tired. Thank god I've got a couple of days off now" They laughed in the background.

"Night love" They chorused

"Night" and I hung up the phone. Chris is going to be _so_ happy.

.

I hooked the phone back on its holder and got changed into my pyjamas. I needed some sleep. Chris and I didn't even organise anything for tomorrow, which meant I could surprise him. That could be... _interesting_. I better get back to trying to sleep. My parents were happy that I was gay – that's a good thing – I couldn't bear it if they disowned me for being gay – there was always a chance that they would. But then I didn't need to think about that anymore, everything is going to be fine.

*CHRIS*

There was no point in me going back over to Darren's. No point whatsoever. Therefore I decided to go to sleep. Sleep was always the answer. Tomorrow I had nothing planned. Maybe I could go over to Darren's and surprise him. He was always surprising me – I needed to give the favour back.

The next morning I woke up about ten. I always had a lie in on my days off, why shouldn't I? I went and had a shower, singing was always a feature in them, and then got changed into some fresh clothes. Then I headed off to Darren's apartment.

*DARREN*

This morning, it was later than I expected to wake up – but then I could never wake up exactly when I wanted to. I jumped up and ran into the kitchen to pour some cereal. I have always been a morning person; I just loved to think about what I would face in the course of the day. I wondered into the living room with my orange juice and cereal. Sat down on the sofa, on which things had _'happened'_ yesterday, and noticed Chris's t-shirt laying on the floor. I couldn't help but pick it up and swap it for the one I was currently wearing. It was a bit snug, but it wasn't uncomfortable to wear.

After I had eaten, and was fully satisfied I walked out to my car with a large grin on my face, on my way to Chris's.

*CHRIS*

I reached Darren's apartment and rang the doorbell. _That's funny_ I thought _He should have answered the door by now._ I stood there for another ten minutes, and carried on ringing the doorbell without anyone answering. When I got a call. I took my phone out of my trouser pocket and saw the caller ID – 'Hobbit' I laughed to myself – I had only changed his name to that as I had already got a Darren in my address book.

"Hello Beautiful" Darren sighed over the phone as I answered

"Hello, where are you?" I asked concerned

"I was just about to ask you the same question"

"That didn't answer _my _question!" I was being sarcastic

"Your apartment" I laughed "What's so funny?"

"I'm at your apartment"

"Oh..." he laughed "...shall I come there? Or do you want to come here?" he asked

"I'll come back there" I smiled "see you soon. Love you"

Darren, Darren, Darren. That was so typically Darren. He always had to surprise me and never gave me the chance. I shook my head as I drove to my apartment. _Typical. Typical. Typical._

I shifted out of my car and starting walking towards Darren's car. He then got out of his car as I unlocked my front door and walked inside, holding the door open for Darren to come in as well. I had to do a double take looking at him.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" I questioned

"Sure am" He smiled and took a seat

"May I ask why?" I moved to sit next to him, and quickly kissed him.

"Cause you left it at mine, and I thought you might like it back. If I hadn't of worn it I would bet I would have forgotten it" He obviously had this story mapped out in his mind

"Sure,sure. You didn't just want to wear it cause its mine then"

"That too..." he smiled and kissed me again, more slowly "I love that it's yours, it smells like you, you know? I really like wearing it" He carried on grinning at me.

"Alright, well you have to let me wear your shirts then" I laughed at how funny it sounded

"Anything for you" He was right up close to me now. I could literally taste him, as he kissed me again. Now I knew this was the time.

*DARREN*

At that moment I moved away from Chris "By the way, I have to tell you that I told my parents about me and you. They really want to meet you. Soon as" I smiled at his reaction.

"Oh my god, Darren, that's fantastic" He squealed

"Calm down Chris. I have to meet your parents first" I stated

"Oh yeah. Right, tomorrow..." He went deep into thought and smiled "...this may sound really creepy or whatever, but would you want to stay over tonight? It would save me coming to pick you up" He said the last sentence as if he had to clarify why.

"That is the best idea ever! Definitely!" I grinned. _Brilliant_.

I started to kiss him passionately, as if I would never get the chance again. If anything ever happened to this relationship, I don't know what I would do. Chris lifted my shirt, wait his, shirt over my head.

"Haha, I'm taking _my_ shirt off of _you_" Chris giggled "I'm just going to put this away" he started to walk off.

"Oh come oonnnn. Don't leave me like this"

He came back on to me, and carried on making me weak with his kisses.

"Ok" he whispered through them

It didn't take long until I had taken Chris's shirt off. We were back to where we were yesterday. Back to where we had already been. I needed more. I was already groaning for more. I could tell Chris wanted it too. But he was just having fun watching me suffer.

Chris only raised an eyebrow at my trousers and he had taken them off. I was more exposed than I ever had been with him, it was exciting yet embarrassing. About two minutes later and Chris's trousers were on the floor as well. We were then making our way to the bedroom.

Chris lay on the bed first looking at me to follow him. We had already done this before as I lay on top of him. Straddling him, as I had done before. Except this time, we were a lot more exposed and it was a bit more uncomfortable. Although in a weird way, it was a good uncomfortable. We were rubbing together now. Groaning into each other. _So close. _

*CHRIS*

I loved where this was going, but I could tell that Darren didn't want everything just yet. Just the grinding was enough for him. Well, it was enough for me too, for now. I loved him enough to wait a while. I decided to slow it down a little, and eventually stop.

"Hey why are you stopping, this feels amazing" Darren slurred

"You're not quite there yet, I can see it in your eyes. Do you want to have a shower?"

He started to shuffle off of me and held me tight "Only if you will have it with me"

I smirked "Sure, you want to borrow some of my swim trunks?"

"You serious Colfer?" it was Darren's turn to smirk

"You want to go naked? But I thought you weren't ready?" I questioned

"Maybe not the sex bit, but I need you to see me, and for me to see you. That way when we do have sex, I won't be surprised" we laughed a bit

"I hope I'm what you want then" I smiled at him

"You are"

.

We got up and I went to get some towels. Darren was ready to see me naked, that wasn't a scary thing at all. Not at all. I don't have much confident in myself, but Darren wouldn't laugh at me. He loved me.

I walked back into the bedroom -the shower was attached- and threw Darren a towel.

"Come on then" Darren got out from under the covers. What I didn't know was that he was all too ready for this. He was stark naked right in front of me. "Uhh..."

"Chris, you're blushing" He laughed as he knelt in front of me and pulled down my own boxers. "Come on" He threw my boxers to the other side of the room, grabbed my hand and walked me with him to the shower.

"I can't believe you just did that. Darren Criss just took off my boxers and walked me into a shower" I was stuttering. This was not how I expected my Sunday to be.

"I can't believe you let me!" Darren giggled

"You're the only person I would, I'm so comfortable with you" I hugged him.

I still found it strange how I was naked, in a shower, with Darren Criss. Although, he was my boyfriend, I did love him and we had to do a sex scene soon. We actually needed to see each other naked. Although, Ryan wouldn't make us do the scene naked, we could at least imagine. Well, I would be imagining.

*DARREN*

We were out of the shower now. Still both naked, lying on the bed, looking at one another. I was so happy with this situation. I wanted to show Chris that I was serious with this relationship. Although, he probably already knew this – I just wanted him to be sure. I was literally giving myself to him. I wanted to be his and for him to be mine. We are in love after all.


	11. Chapter 11

*CHRIS*

After we got dressed, the end of the day was almost fun. We just sat and watched TV. Admitted there wasn't much of the day left after staring at each other naked for at least two hours – I was happily content. But we did enjoy just each other's company for the few hours before bed, and then we were going to my parents tomorrow.

I wasn't exactly nervous about Darren meeting them, but it was kind of daunting. I have only ever brought one boyfriend over to meet them, and we had been together at least a month. I just hoped that my parents would understand that I was really serious about Darren, even though we hadn't known each other very long, well literally a week tomorrow. It had gone so quickly. We had changed from strangers, friends, on-screen boyfriends to actual boyfriends. Talk about changing status, it was fast, but it was better than being awkwardly slow with one another.

I think that Darren is happy with this relationship. So am I. But I can't quite understand what I have done right for this to be happening. I mean Darren is so perfect for me, literally, if anyone were to ask me what my perfect boyfriend would have, I would be describing Darren. He is _that_ perfect.

Just as he always did, he cut of my thought process "What are you thinking about?" He whispered into me. We were on the sofa lying down, I was on top of Darren, and so he had dropped his head to talk into my ear.

I turned to face him "Our relationship, how I got so lucky, that you are perfect. Does that answer your question?"

"Wow, I don't think I've thought that much all at once..." He racked his brain. I love how he never comments on me saying that he's perfect – he just isn't self centred like some people "...Nope, I have never thought that much, I don't have a big enough brain" He made a goofy looking face.

"Ok, then. I'll pretend I didn't see you make that ridiculous face" I laughed at him making it again. _Ridiculous._

Darren made his face normal again, and turned to face me "So, my perfect boyfriend, what do you want to do for the rest of the day – so about two hours" He smirked

"Umm... there isn't anything I want to do, I'm enjoying just kissing and cuddling you here" I smiled into him as I turned on my belly to be totally on top of him.

"Ah, I'm glad you said that. Me too" He lifted my chin and kissed me sweetly "I love you"

"Hmm... me too" I spoke quietly into him

.

*DARREN*

When it became time to go to go to bed I saw that Chris was asleep on me, I had been too involved in the TV that I hadn't even noticed. I decided to leave him there; I would be just as content sleeping here as he was. As I was falling asleep, the phone started ringing. Usually I would leave it ringing, but as Chris was asleep, I decided to answer it to stop it waking him.

"Hello" I whispered into the receiver.

"Hi, is that Chris" I didn't recognise the voice

"No, it's his boyfriend, Darren" I answered. That felt the natural answer

"Oh Darren! It's so nice to speak to you. Its Chris's Mum, well you can call me Mum too. I really don't believe in Chris's boyfriends calling me by my first name or 'Mrs Colfer' that's just plain annoying..." She laughed into the phone "...anyway, is Chris there? I'd just like to ask him about tomorrow?"

"He's asleep at the moment..." I laughed. I felt like saying _'can I take a message?' _"...Shall I get him to ring you in the morning?"

"No, no. It's alright; I'm guessing your still coming? Seeing as your staying the night?" I could imagine her raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, were still coming. I wait to meet you_ Mum_" We laughed, me quietly, but it seemed that Chris's Mum had Chris's laugh – and she wasn't holding back.

"Ok well, I can't wait, neither can my husband. I've never heard Chris more excited than to have us meet you" I could feel myself blush.

"Well, I better go and move Chris to his bed. He's currently on me, on the sofa" I smiled

"You do that, he sleeps like a log so I doubt he will wake up. Bye" and with that she hung up the phone. I shook my head with looking at Chris. He was obviously comfortable there, but I had to move him.

I edged myself into sitting position and brought him into a cradle. I walked him slowly into his bedroom and laid him on the bed. I couldn't really change him into his pyjamas as it might wake him, so I left him in what he was wearing – knowing Chris he would probably change three times just tomorrow morning. I wrapped the duvet around him and walked out of the room.

My pyjamas were currently in the boot of my car. As were my clothes for tomorrow – which I thought I'd better get now, rather than risk going outside in the morning in my pyjamas – people would think I was a crazy man. So I wondered to my car and got my overnight bag out of it. As I walked back into Chris's apartment, I heard him snoring and smiled. I am so happy here. I got changed and went to sleep on the sofa.

The next thing I knew, Chris was in my face "Darren, Darren, Daaaaareen?"

My eyes were half open now "Chris?"

"Wake up love"

At that I was up. Up and ready to go. Smiling. "I'm up" I shouted

"Whoa, I'm still not awake yet" Chris rubbed his head

"Oh sorry" I whispered "not a morning person?" I kissed him gently

"Not at all" Chris sighed, still rubbing is head

"Ok, shall I make breakfast then?"

"If you're offering?"

"Yeah, I make brilliant breakfast" I smiled at him

By then I was already in the kitchen making our five star breakfasts. Chris was lying back down on the sofa, obviously still tired. I didn't even know when he fell asleep last night but it was definitely early.

"Hey Chris?" I tried not to sound too loud, talking to him from the kitchen "you slept brilliantly last night; you went to sleep really early"

"Really?" Chris asked

"Yeah, you really slept like a log, like you Mum told me last night. Oh yeah, your Mum rang"

"Oh, was she asking whether we were still coming?" I nodded as I walked back into the living room, breakfast in hand "Yeah, she probably thought we had broken up. No biggie just that I don't tend to keep boyfriends very long"  
>I looked sarcastically hurt "You're not going to <em>dump<em> _me_, are you?"

We were eating our breakfast now.

"Not if I can help it" he smiled and kissed me back "anyway, it's funny you should say that I slept well last night, usually I'm up all night"

"Huh... weird" I pondered a minute, _should I say it, should I not... why not _"maybe it was because I was here?"

"Oh my god yes! That must have been why!" Chris exclaimed

"You're still not a morning person?" I laughed as I finished my breakfast.

*CHRIS*

I wouldn't have screamed at the top of my voice, but this was the biggest breakthrough ever. Recently I haven't been asleep a whole night, but last night I slept all night. I knew that there must have been a reason but I didn't expect the reason to be Darren. I felt safe around him.

"Chris?" I was still in deep thought "Chriissssss?"

"Sorry, but I have to ask you another crazy question. Would you move in with me?" I cringed, this is the stupidest question ever, I'd only known him a week, but hey.

"Really? You want me to move in with you? Are you serious?" Darren was screaming now

"Is that happy screaming?" I asked him

"Totally!" Darren exclaimed again

"So that's a yes?" I questioned again

"If you will have me" He grinned, the biggest I've ever seen – and that was saying something because he grinned a lot.

"I asked you the question dummy! Plus, it will help me" _Win, win._

"Ahh, ulterior motive coming through..." He smiled "...what is it?"

"You make me sleep!" I squealed

"Fair enough. If it helps you, me being here, then I will be here always" Darren then kissed me softly and slowly. _I love it._ But I had to break away, we had to leave soon.

"Come on, we'd better get a move on. I told my parents we would be there by lunch time"

"Ok, I'll just get changed" Darren got up and took my plate to get washed up.

"Hold on, how come you have clothes"

"Umm... Chris, everyone has clothes" He smirked

"I know, but with you?"

"Oh, I brought them with me- for today- I thought you might ask me to stay over. I can sometimes predict what others are going to do. It's weird, I know, but it was kind of obvious that you would ask me to stay over"

"Fair enough. Come on then, I'm just going to get changed and then were off"

.

*DARREN*

The car journey was quite loud. We were both singing at the top of our voices – trying to outdo each other. Not that I would ever be as brilliant a singer as Chris, but I was definitely always close.

I can't lie and say that I'm not nervous about meeting Chris's parents. But after all they wanted to meet me, I shouldn't be worried. If Chris wants me, they have no say anyway. Still, I want their approval; I want to be with Chris forever, as long as he will have me. I don't think I'll ever find someone as brilliantly perfect as Chris is, I would never_ want_ to lose him. _Ever._

Before I knew it, we were already at Chris's parents. Chris was just as nervous as me. He shouldn't be nervous at all, seeing as I was the one who would have the snap judgement put straight on top of me. But I guess I will be nervous when Chris meets my parents too.

Chris rang the doorbell. All I was thinking was '_why can't he just walk through the door, it's sort of his house'._ Never the less, his Mum answered the door a few seconds later.

"Chris..." she brought him into a tight hug; it was like Chris was suffocating. "...Darren" and she brought me into the hug as well.

A few minutes later and "Mum, let us go, were suffocating here" Chris managed to squeeze out

She immediately let us go "Oh sorry. Come in"

Chris's parent's house wasn't big, but it wasn't small. It was an average size; it even had a swimming pool behind it. I could tell that Chris was at home here, he was so relaxed with his parents, and his parents were so happy to have him there.

"Son..." His Dad, I guessed oviously, brought him into a hug "...and this must be your boyfriend..." He shook my hand as Chris blushed furiously "...nice to meet you Darren. We've heard so much about you. I'm sure that Jane over there as told you that we would like you to call us 'Mum' and 'Dad'"

"Yeah, it's nice of you. That way I won't have to say yes Mrs Colfer, No Mr Colfer. As _Mum_ said that would get annoying" I laughed with everyone else. It seemed like a comfortable environment here.

"Anyway..." started Mum "I guess your both Hungary? Come in here I've made some sandwiches"

Everyone followed Mum into the kitchen to eat a well deserved lunch. She had made sandwiches as she said. There were platefuls of them though, ham, cheese, all sorts. I was ready to tuck in, but to risk being embarrassed, I didn't start until Chris.

*CHRIS*

Darren was clearly enjoying himself. He kept smirking at me while we were eating. This made my Mum keep looking at me with raised eyebrows. She knew that this one was serious. Darren and I had made it pretty obvious that we were together forever. Nothing would or should get in the way of our relationship.

After lunch, we sat down in the living room. I was sitting on Darren, as I always did. My parents didn't even bat an eyelid at this behaviour as it was what 'in love' people did after all. They could tell I was totally in love with Darren, even though we had been with them for less than two hours.

"So Chris, Darren. How did you guys get together?" My Mum asked us a both long, and open question.

"It's a long story..." Darren started to laugh. He went through the story; I occasionally added my parts into it. My parents were listening curiously, waiting for the happily ever after. I was staring at Darren while he was talking. The way he portrayed our relationship was breathtaking. He was too lovable for his own good. Soon it was the end, when we told my parents that we were moving in together.

"That was beautiful" My Mum was almost in tears "Chris, you can't leave him like that, kiss him already"

"Don't have to ask me twice" I leaned into him and kissed him. He was embarrassed by this – anyone could tell – but maybe his parents weren't as accepting as mine, my parents didn't care. I didn't want to have any awkward coughing start, so I finished the kiss promptly "I love you, Darren" I whispered close to his lips.

"I love you Chris" Darren smiled into me and kissed me quickly once more.

"Awww that was so romantic" My Mum was literally crying now

"I just have to say something" Darren shifted himself up and waited for approval

"Go ahead" my parents and I chorused

"I just have to say that I love Chris..." I was crying now "...I will never let anyone hurt him. I want to be with him forever – but if he suddenly doesn't want me, then I will never stop what he wants to do. I love him with all my heart..." He kissed the top of my head "...and I hope he feels the same way"

I felt the urge to whack his shoulder, which I did. That was touching, but really _**of course**_ I feel the same way. I was happy crying.

"Darren, you are such a cheese ball" We all laughed, me and my Mum crying as well. My Dad was a hard nut, he didnt cry.

"Well, thanks Chris" He smiled

"As much as I love all of this teen romance, I think we should talk about something different?.." My Dad started "...how's work going?"

"It's going great dad!" I couldn't exactly tell him that Ryan was planning 'Blaine' and 'Kurt' to have sex – that would be an awkward conversation, especially for Darren.

"Oh yeah that's good so..." He started and we carried on the conversation.

.

We stayed at my parents for a few more hours and soon it was five. I was thinking about going home about seven, but we had so much to do. Darren would need to go and fetch his stuff to bring over to mine so it was probably best if we went home early. So I said goodbye to my parents, as did Darren, and we were on our way back home. _Our_ home.

*DARREN*

On our way home, we sang again. Almost back to the apartment and Chris turned the volume down.

"Are you sure you want to move in with me?" He always had to confirmed with these stupid questions

"Of course. Why wouldn't I want to move in with my oh so perfect boyfriend?" I asked him.

"True, true" He seemed to be considering my point

"Chris you really need to stop over analysing things. If you want me to move in I will. I told you I'd do anything for you. I wasn't lying you know?"

"I know" He smiled driving "You're going to get your stuff tonight then?"

"Yup, then I'd better put my apartment up for sale. I don't need it anymore" I smirked

"Well..." we were almost back now, as I noticed the studio past by "...you better hurry back_ home_. Oh and by the way, you needn't have slept on the sofa, come sleep in the bed. It will be much more comfortable for you..." He smiled and turned to me "...and me" he blushed

"I am totally doing that. Plus I can cuddle you all night" we giggled together. This living _together _lark was going to be so much fun.


	12. Chapter 12

*CHRIS*

It was weird having Darren to wake up to the following morning. He was just lying there, dead to the world, right in front of me. I always have, and probably always will wake up at the same time every morning. Clearly once Darren was up that was it – but he didn't have a routine.

We were back to filming today. Obviously we wouldn't need to bring two cars to the set. That would be both pointless and bad for the atmosphere. I laughed to myself – as if this was about the atmosphere. All I wanted was to see everyone's faces! No one knew that Darren was living with me except my parents, after all, we had only decided yesterday. So the cast would be _gobsmacked _and I couldn't wait. Just at that moment I heard my mobile vibrate on my bedside table.

It was just from Amber.

_Hopefully I'll see you and lover boy later! Amber x_

I laughed and replied, she always had to send me funny little sentences just to make sure I was up. I'm sure that she just wants to me to go and see her. But still, it's nice to have something to wake up too. Back to Darren.

I lowered my phone to see Darren staring at me.

"Hello" he said in a 'just woken up' voice. He closed his eyes and stretched his arms.

"Hi, did you sleep well?" I asked

"Of course, I was with you. How about yourself?" He answered

"What a stupid question!" I laughed

"You asked me the same question!" He laughed along

"Yes then, of course" I smiled into his eyes

I jumped out of the covers and walked into the living room. Darren followed suit and walked straight into the kitchen. I was getting the idea that he would be making the breakfast from now on. It did make sense – he was the cook of the house. I smiled inwardly, this was actually happening, and I couldn't believe it.

.

*DARREN*

Soon enough we were on our way to the studio once more. A lot had happened yesterday. Meeting Chris's parents one of them. I reckon I made a first good impression, they seemed pretty happy with Chris's boyfriend choice anyway. Another thing that had happened was I went to get my clothes and belongings from my old apartment. Ha-ha _old_. Chris had really welcomed me into the apartment that night. We hadn't done much. By the time I had everything put away into Chris's unused draws – there wasn't many, if you were wondering – there wasn't really much time before bed. We still managed to sneak a few cuddles and kisses in, but sooner rather than later we had hit the sack.

We entered the car park, and Ryan was waiting for us there. We weren't expected to be filming till after lunch, so this seemed strange.

"Hey boys, I think we should go inside to talk" Ryan was a bit edgy.

"Ok" We both looked at each other wearingly

Chris and I followed Ryan's lead into the studio. I had only been to Ryan's office twice, but I had a vague idea that I would be going there today, that was where he was leading us. We each took a seat in the rubbishy little chairs, as we had done before, and waited.

Chris kept looking at me. He was clearly nervous about whatever Ryan wanted to say. I was as well, but I wasn't over analysing what I thought Ryan was going to say – I knew Chris would be though.

"So, well, this is awkward" Ryan started. He took up the piece of paper on his desk and looked at it curiously.

"What is it, sir?" I had to ask, this was getting frustrating

"It seems that your 'sex scene' has been scheduled for today. Even though it was meant for next season, the writers decided to swap it to the end of season two"

Totally silence. Chris was gobsmacked. I was gobsmacked. Ryan was gobsmacked looking at our gobsmacked faces. _Ok, I should probably stop overdoing the word gobsmacked._ I started laughing and Chris turned to glare at me. This was too funny.

"Ok, when's it scheduled for?" It was a simple enough question

"Now" Ryan said embarrassedly

"Now! Are you serious?" Chris literally shouted "I can't even prepare or anything!"

"Sorry Chris, we need to get this done. It will be fine Chris, I promise. Plus, I'm sure you too will have no problems" He winked at me and then at Chris.

With that, Ryan was up and walking to the door. He led us back out of his office and to the set of Kurt's bedroom. To be honest, I was quite excited. Chris, on the other hand, looked absolutely petrified.

Ryan went through what was going to happen. He explained that we didn't actually need a script for this scene as; there was hardly any talking funnily enough. I still found it funny how Chris was actually worried about this, there was nothing to be worried about, and there shouldn't be any awkwardness. We had seen each other naked after all.

Chris and I went to get into our positions. The sex bit didn't start for just a little while. The lines were pretty easy to memorize, so we just got straight into it. Chris had to talk first.

"Blaine, I love you" Chris stumbled on his words

"I love you too, Kurt" I answered. I was ready for this; I didn't need to be worried.

*CHRIS*

"Are you ready for me yet Blaine?" I asked Darren

"Are you saying that you're ready for me?" Darren asked me, he was such an excellent actor, and I could even tell he was acting these lines.

"Well, I've been thinking, and I'm thinking yes. Yes I am ready for you" I continued speaking to him

This was when it all started. I really wasn't ready, prepped, or anything. I just had to go with it. I bet that was Ryan's plan, catch us off guard. When we were least expecting it to happen. Typical Ryan.

Darren was moving onto me now. At the beginning of the scene, I was lying on the bed, but Darren was sitting on 'Kurt's' desk chair. He kissed me as he moved slowly on top of me. Straddling my hips. Obviously we couldn't actually just get naked right there, FOX wouldn't allow that. So we moved under the covers, and pretended to undress each other. It wasn't as awkward as I imagined, but the next part was.

Darren was then moaning into me. He usually did this, but this was a different environment. He was enjoying himself too much, in front of our co-workers and boss. I had to stop this. I waved my hand in the air, signalling that I'd done something wrong. Darren looked royally pissed off at this.

"Can we have a break please?" I pleaded to Ryan

"Yeah go ahead, five minutes" He waved it off

I couldn't stand that; we couldn't share our business with everyone else. It was professional or fair.

Darren rolled off me. I had to laugh – he was doing a Draco.

"What was up?" He asked me curiously "_you_ were perfect"

"_You_ were being too..." How to phrase this "...Darren" He sighed and sat up on the bed

"I was being a bit over the top, wasn't I?" He asked embarrassingly

"Yeah" I sighed "I get that you were enjoying yourself, but that really wasn't for here Darren. We need to be professional here. You do realise that the nation is going to watch this? We need to be believable yet not be like we actually mean it? Do you see what I mean? Or am I speaking gibberish?"

He laughed "I get it Chris, but I can't not enjoy this. How can I not enjoy this?" He looked up at the sky "Give me the answer!"

I laughed with him. It was so hard to be angry at him while he was being so open about his feelings. He obviously wanted me and much as Kurt wanted Blaine.

Ryan shouted that our little break was over. I'd given up on caring what others thought, let's just go for it. I said my lines again and Darren followed on. Then again he was back on top of me, half naked for the second time. I was enjoying this. I couldn't say that I wasn't, because I would always enjoy this. We were really close now, still kissing like mad – that was all the 'Glee' audience would see anyway – and not only that but we were grinding like mad too. There wasn't any sound but the noises from our mouths as Ryan whispered too us.

"Keep it PG guys, I don't know what you're doing under there but cut it out"

I was now blushing wildly; Darren opened his eyes seeing this and gave me a triangular raised eyebrow. We stopped the grinding, if Ryan could tell, then that really did need to stop. After what seemed like a lifetime Ryan yelled cut.

If only one take were good enough for Ryan. In around about five takes later and we had filmed the perfect 'sex scene'. I was pretty proud of myself. I hadn't let myself get carried away. I was more proud of Darren though, you could see the passion in his eyes as he was kissing me. He wanted it to actually be happening. He wanted to actually be having sex with me.

If that scene was awkward then what followed certainly also was. Darren had rolled off me on the final take and we had gotten up off the bed. We didn't talk to each other until we knew no one was around. We went to my trailer, as it was closer and therefore convenient. I unlocked the door and walked inside.

"I can't believe we just did that!" I practically yelled with happiness

"Neither can I" Darren sat on the nearest seat and just watched me let out my joy "you were excellent by the way" I smiled as I turned to him and whacked him on the shoulder "What was that for?"

"You know, you're not very good at hiding you're emotions" I giggled "everyone's going to think were some sort of sex addicts"

"No one's going to think that!" Darren giggled with me

This was what I loved in our relationship. We could talk about anything and not be awkward. We were so open with each other. It was _great_.

"We were pretty great though, I think Ryan was impressed with our skills" I laughed again. This was just about the funniest conversation I think I've ever had.

"Yeah, so much that he told us to cut it out! I can't believe he did that!" Darren looked offended

"Too much passion obviously"

"Obviously" He came and kissed me like he always did

"So, Darren, we have approximately half an hour until lunch what do you want to do?"_ Stupid question_ "don't answer that"

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war" I answered simply

Instead of doing what Darren wanted to do, I went over to see Amber. She'd hinted that she wanted to see me. I had decided that Darren shouldn't come; she might not want him there. He was ok with this, seeing as he would find out later anyway and I had given him extra kisses. So I walked over to Amber's trailer and knocked on the door. Two seconds later, and she had answered.

"Chris, I'm so glad you're here" She pulled me inside by the arm and closed the door, Lea was inside to.

I sat down in my usual spot. I used to go to Amber's trailer every day, all day. But since Darren, she and Lea, had I suppose, taken a backseat.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked casually

"Well, we wanted to talk about Darren" _Here we go again_

"Darren you say..." I rolled my eyes,_ typical_ "...what about him, may I ask?"

They twisted in their chairs that they were currently sitting on to face me, eyes glaring at me. I felt intimidated.

"How's that going?" Lea asked me

"Brilliant" I answered

"Well that's great!" Amber and Lea suddenly looked more relaxed.

"Yeah, it's great, he's moved in with me" They hadn't seen me and Darren this morning getting out of the same car. This was clear now, as they sat in their seats looking between happy and shocked. I laughed at them. "It was only a matter of time girls!"

They both squealed with happiness.

"Oh my god Chris, that's fantastic!" Amber started

"Yeah, that's like... Oh my god Chris!" Lea sort of finished in her own way

I loved how they wanted me to be happy this badly. It's like they needed me to be happy for them to be happy. It was a weird way to think about it, but it some ways it was very true.

The rest of that conversation wasn't very long. They just kept looking at me, then at each other smiling. Clearly they were happy. Before long, it was lunch, I had previously told Darren, that I would meet him in the cafeteria. So I walked back into the studio with Amber and Lea, still squealing, into the cafeteria. Darren was already sitting down with Cory at one of the tables. As soon as he saw me, however, he got up and came to say hi.

"Hey Chris, and girls" Amber and Lea were still giggling behind me. Darren looked at me, as if to say _'why are they giggling?'_

"I just told them that you've moved in with me" I explained

"Oh I see!" He smacked his forehead

Darren then, pulled me by the hands into another sweet kiss. This was getting a bit repetitive, but it was so lovely that I didn't care. I could still hear Amber and Lea behind me as they went ahead to get there lunch and sit down.

Darren finally let me go and pointed at the counter in front of us "You want something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry" I said, my eyes were still shut, capturing the moment of that last kiss

.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Yeah, so I hope that was up to everyone's standards. Sorry that this chapter wasnt as long as the last. I am trying to put less dialogue in, but its hard you know! XD  
><strong>

**I know that Chris was in POV a lot this chapter, but it was better that way, he has more to say, I think. Plus I find him easier to write than Darren. WEIRD!**

**Anyway, should update within the week, probs Friday  
><strong>

**Hope you can wait till then lol XD**

**If i've done anything wrong, please tell me! **

**Thanks, I'll let you get on with the rest of your day now XD  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHORS NOTES

Three things:

I've fixed chapter 10, I don't know what happened there.

Sorry I haven't written any more of this story till now, really busy!

If anyone's interested, I have Tumblr now here i-feel-like-im-lost

* * *

><p>*DARREN*<p>

The rest of our Tuesday went really quickly. We had lots of scenes to shoot after lunch so the end of the day came pretty swiftly. Chris and I had our last scene together so we jumped in the car and headed back to our apartment silently. To be perfectly honest it was a pretty hectic day after the 'sex scene'. That had taken up our morning, and the afternoon had a lot of filming involved. Luckily I had been able to survive the afternoon without actually touching Chris, which seemed to please Ryan at least. Chris didn't look to happy. But I was in a world of my own, too happy to want anything but to re-live what had happened earlier.

As we reached our apartment, I realised that I hadn't told my parents about my moving in with Chris. After all, it was a big stepping stone in our relationship – I had better tell them. Also they didn't even know I wasn't at my old apartment, if they would need to contact me, they couldn't. If something had happened - I wouldn't know!

As Chris unlocked the door and we walked inside. Closing the door behind us Chris jumped at me. Passionately kissing my lips.

"Darren, why have you been ignoring me!" Chris mumbled through his desperate kiss.

I held him off of me for just enough time to say "Chris, don't be ridiculous" I smiled and looked him intensely in the eyes.

"But you haven't touched me since lunch. You don't understand what you're doing to me" He practically cried into my shoulder. He was having a breakdown here. All because of me.

"Chris calm down, I didn't think it would affect you like this" I tried to calm him by hugging him tightly "shh"

Chris straightened up and looked at me. I just smiled at him and slowly kissed him again. I didn't realise how much I missed just reaching up and kissing him. It was so natural now that I don't even realise how I hadn't done it sooner.

"I'm sorry..." Chris started "...I thought you were breaking up with me..." He stuttered "...they always break up with me"

Suddenly I understood. Chris must be so fragile. It had only been half a day, not even 5hours since I'd given him physical contact, and he thought I was going to break up with _him_! Is he completely mental?

"Chris, I will never break up with you" I laughed at little "I thought you were going to break up with me, after all, I was the one being a bad boyfriend" I grinned at him, hoping this would keep him from falling apart.

*CHRIS*

Here I was, with Darren, in our apartment, looking like a complete idiot. There is absolutely no way I would break up with Darren. I just thought that he didn't want me anymore, seeing as he ignored me. But then I do understand why. I knelt down on the floor and put my head in my hands. How stupid am I.

Darren came down to the floor and moved my hands out of my eyes. Then he moved me back to standing just by his gaze. Amazing how he could do that.

"Let's just get this straight. I thought you were going to break up with me, and you thought I was going to break up with you?" Darren asked me, and I nodded a response "We are so in love we don't even know it" He laughed and I joined in.

It was true, we were both so paranoid that the other person was going to end it, all because we didn't want it to end. And we both felt like total idiots. We laughed our way to the sofa and sat down still chuckling silently to ourselves. Darren broke the silence with a hug. I hadn't felt close to him since earlier that day, so this was important making up time. It won't be a good experience when we have to be apart.

"Hey, is it alright if I use your phone?" He asked me the stupid question

"Sure" I answered "It's your phone too!"

"Right" He chuckled again "'course"

*DARREN*

Well that went well. Chris wasn't chucking me. Good. It felt good to be holding him again. Good to be touching him. I'm not even sure why I stopped today. Probably just a stupid Darren thing.

I rang my old home phone and my mum answered on the other end. I sighed as I heard her familiar voice. I missed her and dad.

"Hey mum"

"Darren, is that you? I don't recognize this number" They had always had a phone which tells you whose ringing.

"Yeah it's me mum. That's what I wanted to talk about; the number is Chris'..." I waited for her to realise "...I've moved in with him" and there was the squeal of delight. Chris even looked over at me, apparently it was that loud.

"That's fantastic darling. I'm glad you called actually, I was going to ring to ask about next Monday?"

I searched my head, and realised that we had decided to go and see my parents that day. Well, I had decided, Chris hadn't been told. Although, I was sure that he would accept the offer. He seemed as keen to meet my family as I was to meet his.

"Yeah next Monday..." I urged her to go on

"Well, your father and I would like to come up to see you! If that's alright?" She spoke excitedly

"That's a brilliant idea!" I smiled at Chris. He didn't know what was going on, but he would love it still.

"Yeah, well, we obviously won't stay with you or anything. We will get a hotel room and we could all go out to dinner. I'm sure you would like that. Plus it means you down have to drive all the way out here!"

"That's brilliant; I can't wait to tell Chris. I'll send you Chris' address and we will see you on Monday. Drop by when you want, we will be here." Chris' eyes widened at that last sentences.

"Ok then, bye! See you then!" and with that she was gone.

*CHRIS*

Was I finally going to meet Darren's parents? It seemed so.

"Is that who I thought that was?" I asked Darren with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup, and there coming here! On Monday! And were going to dinner!" I leaped up with joy. I hadn't done this since Ryan had told me that Darren was playing Blaine. It seemed so long ago, but it really wasn't.

"Oh my god, I love you" I hadn't had Darren since this morning. And I needed him now. It seemed like he needed me more though.

Darren had already slid over to me, looking in my eyes deeply. There wasn't anything I wanted more at that moment, but Darren. Just Darren.

But, instead of him coming down on me with a kiss. He just kept his eyes locked on mine.

Almost silently he said "Shall we go out for dinner tonight?"

* * *

><p>We had never actually been out on a proper date. So we had to do this properly. We each took turns in the bedroom getting changed and headed outside to Darren's car. He was driving as it was his idea after all. Plus I had no idea where we were going anyway – and I didn't even care for that matter. As long as I was with Darren I didn't care.<p>

We drove for little under 20minutes. We didn't speak after I begged Darren to tell me where we were going. But he wouldn't tell me. I gave up and stared at the road waiting for a restaurant to come into view.

Darren veered off the road and into a car park, into a massive classy restaurant. Once or twice I had driven past here wanting to have dinner here. Yet I haven't, until tonight. Like a gentleman Darren opened the car door for me and walked me to the front door of the restaurant.

After we were situated at a table near the back of the large room, we then could do as we pleased. Darren had ordered for me. To be honest, I didn't really care what I ate, but I didn't want to be starving for much longer. The waiter came by to ask us what we would like to drink, and Darren got us some wine. The evening was already going at high speed.

*DARREN*

I didn't really know what I was doing, going out with Chris to a fancy restaurant. He just seemed like the type of guy that would like that, so I went for it. It had turned out better than I had planned. We ate and talked and laughed. We even took a few sneaky kisses from one another. Nothing could possibly be better than this.

I paid for the bill when we had finished desert – not that we needed any, but I didn't mind paying. It was my treat. Chris had tried to insist on paying half, but I couldn't let him. It was my pleasure that we had a wonderful evening out together.

Halfway out of the door and Chris, having drank more than me, bumped into the people walking inside.

"Hey, you're Chris Colfer!" How unfortunate to find a teenage girl on the other side of Chris.

"Oh, hey" Chris was clearly tipsy

"Oh my... and your Darren Criss! I love you!" She screamed at me

"Oh, Me too" Chris screamed at me too. And then he just kissed me, right there. In front of everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's notes

So Smut, not sure whether it's any good, but I tried :D

* * *

><p>*DARREN*<p>

I rushed Chris out of view and into the back of the car. Looking back at the restaurant I saw everyone open mouthed and murmuring to one another. One minute this night had been a wonderful evening, and now it's turned into a nightmare. Why had I let this happen? I'm such a nice guy that I have to stop for fans. What an idiot. An absolute idiot.

Chris fidgeted against me as I lovingly... well... pushed him loving, into the back of the car. Everyone in the restaurant was still staring. I saw the teenage girl in the background smiling however. Clearly not everyone was shocked by this arrangement. I smiled back at her and waved. If everyone was going to know then they were going to know. I stuck my thumbs up at her; hopefully she got the fact that this was real, completely real. She was not dreaming that Chris and I are together, unfortunately, I wasn't dreaming about this situation.

When I reached our apartment – which seemed like a long drive when I was trying to tell myself no one will find out about me and Chris – I looked into the back seat to find Chris fast asleep. I tried to keep as quiet as possible as I snuck out of the front of the car and moved around to the side. I opened Chris's side door slowly, picked him up in my arms and walked him to the front door. Fortunately I managed to get Chris's door keys out of his pocket, making a mental note that I needed to get a key cut and unlocked door open as it swung open.

Chris made a just audible sound and snuggled against my chest as I then walked him straight to the bedroom. I guessed that he wouldn't be awake for a while, and it wouldn't be a good idea to wake him up while he was so clearly in his own world. And so I left him lying on his bed while I got changed into my pyjamas and snuggled up next to him. Chris made a little noise of happiness as I hugged him lightly; just to be sure he wasn't awake. I lay facing my boyfriend for a while and found myself falling into a sleep full of dreams, where there was nothing wrong with the love Chris and I shared.

* * *

><p>*CHRIS*<p>

I fluttered my eyes open to a very dark lit Darren. The last I could remember was talking to a fan and then... Wait... What have I done? I kissed Darren. I kissed him. In front of the entire restaurant. What if someone important saw that? What if...

I turned to look at the bedside clock – 2.12am. If yesterday had never happened everything would be fine. Except I couldn't turn back time and everything would happen as a consequence of this, no matter what I did to try and stop it. Darren groaned in his sleep as I watched him fold himself into me.

"Darren..." I whispered to him

"Hmm..."

"Love you..."

"...Hmm... you too"

I fell back into an easy sleep until the morning. Thinking solidly about the day before, and then the day ahead.

The morning came, and I woke up to the same scene that I had seen in the early hours of the morning, except the lighting was better and Darren was staring back at me lovingly. In that moment I realised I would always love waking up to his gorgeous face. Especially with his curly, bed hair that he got rid of as soon as we reached the studios. Why, oh why, did Ryan have to make Blaine prim and proper? Then again, at least that was one different between Darren and Blaine. Oh, and the fact that Blaine had always known he was gay, and Darren was only gay for me. It seemed funny for that to be true, but it certainly was.

"Hey gorgeous" Darren sighed into the kiss he planted on my lips

"Hi" I couldn't say anymore, I had ruined our private relationship "Sorry about yesterday"

"Well, you managed to do what I've been too scared to do. Just by one kiss" He smiled and looked away from my gaze "It just means that we didn't have to actually announce our love" he smiled and kissed my lips again.

"Man I love you. You're too damn perfect for your own good. You know that?" I kissed him back

"Hmm... I suppose" he chucked

I'd wanted to try and be a little more physical with Darren. No, I needed to be. I wanted him, and I needed something to stop me going absolutely crazy!

"Can I try something Darren?" I bit my lip with nerves as he replied

"Yeah" His eyes filled with excited bliss

The covers were still over us as I reached down under the covers to Darren's pyjama trousers and pushed my hand through the elastic hem. I could sense Darren's anticipation as he stared at me with curiosity. I gripped his growing bulge and stroked with my thumb waiting for a reaction.

"Oh my god Chris" Darren had his eyes closed and looked as if he was in heaven

"You like that?" I asked nervously "Darren?" He still hadn't replied and so I gripped a little harder and rubbed again.

Darren groaned and smiled across at me.

"God, I love you. We really need to do this again sometime" As I let go and smiled inwardly at my amazing skills.

"If you liked that, then I have a lot up my sleeve" he laughed as I got up and walked across to the shower.

"Umm... Chris... Can I have a shower first? I think I'm going to need it if I'm not allowed to just seduce you all day" He chuckled to himself

"Sure" I was still overwhelmed at how Darren had reacted. He really liked it, he didn't think we were going to fast or anything, he wanted this.

* * *

><p>*DARREN*<p>

Chris had never done anything like this to me. Nothing to make me feel this great or anything to make me feel this wanted. He is gorgeous, his nervous look as he touched my bare skin and gripped me lightly and then a little tighter. Utterly gorgeous, Chris himself, and what he was doing to me. Everything he does to me seems to turn me into jelly. And with every step in our relationship, it seems that I love him more, which isn't even possible.

Soon enough we were back were we spent most of our day – at the studio. We got out of Chris's car; Chris decided to drive to work today as I drove to dinner yesterday. Everything seemed normal enough. Ryan was there to greet us, and there was no one unusual hanging around the set. Maybe yesterday hadn't done anything at all.

Chris had a scene first thing, but I hadn't got anything to do until after lunch. Chris would be done filming by about eleven, so I was thinking about returning what Chris had given me earlier. Show him how much it meant to me, to be moving further into each other, moving close to one another. This meant that Chris clearly wanted more from me, and he might just get it.

As Chris and I walked up to our trailers, we un-clasped our hands that were tightly knitted together, Chris kissed me and walked off to his trailer. I was fine by myself, but I really needed Chris with me, just because I didn't like being bored. And Chris could never bore me, ever.

My thoughts were interrupted as there was a knock at the door and Lea entered.

"Hello Darren" She spoke confidently

"Uhh... Hello lea, what are you doing here?" I asked

"I just came to talk to you about Chris" she answered without a change in tone

"Oh... Right" I sat down and shook my head lightly "What about him?"

"Just making sure your relationship is ok. Amber and I are very protective over Chris. We like to know that he is being treated correctly" She came and sat on the sofa next to me

"Oh I can assure you that Chris and I have a very strong relationship" my mind went back to the sensations of this morning "I would go through the details. But I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't want to know" I looked her in the eyes sensing her awareness of the sexual reference.

"Well... Good..." She smiled "I didn't just come about your relationship. Ryan wants to see you and Chris later. Actually he wants to see you when Chris is finished filming. Do you know what that's about?"

"I may do" I chuckled.

"Ok you're scaring me now, so I'm just going to leave this adorable chuckling Darren alone" She laughed as she left "I'll see you later" she called and closed the door.

Ryan already knew about last night then. Not that it really mattered. I wanted this to happen, I wanted everyone to know about Chris and I. It would mean no more hiding. I'm sure that people have speculated about us. But now they would know the truth. And I couldn't be happier about it. Chris hadn't even meant for any harm to be done. But it doesn't even matter to me if he had meant it. Our relationship is one that should be recognised, because it is so special.

* * *

><p>*CHRIS*<p>

It was only ten thirty when the scene was finished. Ryan yelled cut on the third take and was happy enough not to have another run – which was unusual.

"Chris?" Ryan was running up to me

"Yes"

"I need to see you and Darren in my office in half an hour" He turned around and started to walk back to the other cast members

"Is this about last night?" Ryan stopped and turned back around

"Yeah" he sounded stern

"Can I just say that Darren and I are happy that the world will know soon. In fact I thought it was bad until Darren told me this morning that he is really happy about everyone knowing – turns out, that I agree with whatever Darren says."

"Really?" He asked questioningly "well then, I guess I don't need you to come later. I was going to suggest covering it up. If you're both happy about the situation, then that's fine. But tell Darren to be ready for the paparazzi" He again turned around and went back to film the next scene on the schedule.

Knowing the good news, I jogged up to Darren's trailer and knocked quickly on the door.

"Oh hello" Darren swept down and brushed my lips.

I pulled him to me again, gripping onto his t-shirt. I then pushed him back into his trailer with our lips still close together. I locked the door passionately brought him into another longing kiss.

"I want you to do what you did earlier" Darren blurted out.

"Oh, do you now?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked. Darren looked helpless as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

I loved him when he was like this. His weakness was me. He wanted me so badly that he would ask me to do things to him – things that he had no experience in. Things that I didn't know he wanted... until now.

I knelt down in front of Darren and fiddled with his jeans and let them fall to him feet. I could see the bulge which I had made Darren melt with earlier. I got back up onto my feet and shoved Darren down on his sofa, and stripped off my clothes to my boxers. I leaned down to kiss his lips again, and straddled him forcefully. Pushing our erections together, closing the gap, moaning into one another between sloppy kisses. I loved the noises coming from Darren's mouth and loving his reactions as I dug in further. I stopped suddenly watching Darren's eyes meet my own.

"Do you want" I nodded towards his boxers

"Oh god yes. Yes Chris" he nodded furiously as I smirked

I pulled him up and pushed his boxers down. I allowed him to pull my boxers down as he stared at me with complete want. I lay him on the sofa again and gripped him tightly. I stroked as I had done earlier and his face was full with pleasure at the touch. I left my hands where they were and moved my face up to Darren's ear lope and licked lightly, then down his jaw line to his lips where he was murmuring my name non-stop. I loved him melting into me. Melting as he had never done before.

We were both breathless. Moaning and breathing heavily into one another. I stopped my movements and took a step back from the mess lying on the sofa. He was completely un-done. Darren looked over to me and smiled, his eyes filled with complete bliss. If Darren keeps doing this, I will never want to stop doing these things to him. They made him so vulnerable and perfect.

* * *

><p>*DARREN*<p>

So... Completely... Breathless...

"You realise Chris, we have scenes to film later?" I smiled at him. I really didn't care

"Well, do you want to go home and have a shower before then? Cause I think we both need one, if you see my gist" He raised an eyebrow and smiled back it me.

He was definitely right.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes<p>

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's notes

I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I forgot I even started this. Thank you to those people who reviewed me – YOU WOKE ME UP FROM MY FANFICTION HOLIDAY! Lol

Anyway, enjoy the rest of this story

*DARREN*

Going back home to have a shower was magical. I actually can't believe how much I love this boy – only after a few days. It scares me to think of it like that – many people wouldn't believe this is reality. I don't. But it's nice to think that love at first sight can actually happen.

That shower, which I think was the hottest shower I've ever experienced – and that's not even because of the water. Chris was beside me the whole time. Smashing me against the walls and kissing me heavily. It may actually be that I was more worked up about Chris after we'd finished. Then again, I never wanted to stop. Ever.

Soon, however, we had to go back to work. Unfortunately. And the car journey seemed shorter than usual to me. It's probably because I just wanted Chris all to myself way too much.

"Oh Darren I almost forgot!" Chris opened my door and let me out of the car. He had been driving, although I would have been happy to take the wheel.

"Mhm, what is it my love?" I smiled over at him as I placed my hand in his and we walked towards the studio.

"Umm..." Chris looked down at our hands intertwined and back up at me "...damn you! How can you have this effect on me all the time! I've gone and forgotten again" he laughed.

"Oh. I'm sorry" I laughed with him and let go of his hand.

Before my pinkie finger managed to get free Chris had taken it back into his hand.

"Don't you dare. This is perfect" Chris sighed happily as we reached the set he was filming on. "Oh I remember what it was now!" he turned to me and let my hand go "I was talking to Ryan about us and stuff. And he said that he won't bother trying to keep 'us' public as we don't want that" he always made me smile with his little inverted comma hand gestures. He turned to walk over to Lea and Amber.

I smiled to myself. Everything was going perfectly at the moment. Although I wanted to do something to express just how much I appreciated this coming at this moment in my life. Something simple, special and sweet. Oh well, I would think of something.

*CHRIS*

As I walked over to Lea and Amber I could see them both smirk at me. Then I remember about the public kiss – everyone would know by now. News does travel fast around here. So I went up to them casually. I had nothing to hide – well actually everything was out in the open.

"So Chris" Lea started

"Oh hi guys, how's it going?" I had nothing to hide. I had nothing to be embarrassed about.

"I was talking to Darren earlier. He seemed pretty happy about something." Lea told me

"And then..." Amber continued "we heard something from Ryan"

"Yeah" I went along with it

These two were so cute trying to get me to spill everything to them. As if I was the gossip. They clearly didn't think that I was actually scared of everyone finding out. Scared – but so happy and relieved. I wanted the world to know. But this wouldn't give me or Darren, for that matter, any good press about being gay.

"Well we know about the restaurant" Lea and Amber shrieked at me together. I got taken back with the force of it.

"Ok ok ok" I waved my arms around "I know it sounds bad"

They looked at one another and then back at me "No! No! No! We think it's adorable. You two are so adorable"

I must have looked surprised "really? Wow you guys are unpredictable"

"Were just worried about the press really" Lea said quietly, leaning in so only us three could hear

The press! That was what it was! I turned around to find Darren. I was hoping he would be standing by the door where we were before. But he had moved over to his seat. When I looked at him I was moved by the sheer look in his eyes. He was staring at me – not a creepy staring – but a loving one. He was just looking at me with his chin cupped in his hand. For a moment I couldn't breathe.

"Excuse me for a moment ladies"

I kept my eyes locked on Darren's as I jogged up to him. He continued to stare at me while I did so. Probably admiring my figure as my shirt moved to reveal my skin quickly. I stopped right next to him. He's tilted his head up to be able to stare in my eyes still. I couldn't actually think of anything else to do but kiss him.

I think there must have been quite a few coughs or tuts from the sides of us. Neither of us cared.

"Hey" I stopped – I knew he wouldn't do. "I know what I forgot now by the way – Ryan said to be wary of the paps" he smiled and still looked at me before kissing me again.

"Nothing can change my mood at the moment" he always managed to make me feel weak.

Ryan shouted everyone on set. So I knew I had to move. I didn't want to though. I never wanted to move more than 3 inches away from Darren.

*DARREN*

Chris wasn't moving. I wasn't going to tell him to move. Someone better come take him away from me before I kiss him stupid.

Luckily Ryan personally came and dragged him away. He mouthed to me 'sorry' and continued to speak through his bull horn before Chris actually snapped out of his gaze. It was funny how Chris could actually stare at me for that long. It was like he was taking an extremely complex picture of me in his head.

Filming went slower than I wanted it too. I needed to sleep, or at least rest my eyes for a while. Chris came back to me after he'd finished his scene. Well, it was the end of the day after all. I'd gotten up to be ready to leave as swiftly as possible. But Lea and Amber came up behind Chris – clearly wanting to tell us both something.

Chris pecked me on the cheek and smiled. I was hoping for more – but we had time at home. Amber and Lea stayed behind Chris up until this point. I coughed and looked behind him. As if to signal that they were there as I didn't think he knew.

They smiled at us both "we wanted to invite you to the cinema tonight. We don't know what were watching – but we thought you might like to have a normal night out with your friends" Amber said.

"Yeah, after all you're always wrapped up in each other" Lea smirked "and if it doesn't seem appealing yet – just remember the making out in the back row. That gets Chris every time" she winked.

Chris blushed. Actually, I think I may have done too.

"I think we'll have to –" I started. Wanting to get home this wasn't my favourite plan of the evening.

"Of course we'll come" Chris cut me off. Clearly he had other plans.

"Brilliant! 7:30! Be there!" they exclaimed and walked off to their car.

I didn't want to argue with Chris about this. But if I fell asleep in the cinema – it wasn't my fault. So I decided to ask him for a private chat.

*CHRIS*

"Chris? Can I talk to you?" Darren asked me.

"Sure what's up?" I smiled at him.

After Darren had obviously not wanted to go out with Lea and Amber – I wanted to know why. I wasn't particularly happy about him doing that. But then, there was probably a perfectly good reason.

"Ok, so. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not really happy about going to the cinema tonight. I miss you. And I wanted to actually sleep early tonight, like you did the other night. It would be good for both of us. But I guess if you want to go make out with me, we can do it there. But I still think private is better until we sort all this publicity out."

I was pretty upset by this point.

"Hold on. You think this is all about me making out with you? I still have a life Darren. I don't need you 24/7. I think we need to have this discussion. I think we need to go out and have fun – with our friends. Just so we can socialise. We'll get bored with just us!"

"You see. I only need you, but I guess we need to talk to other people too. I just don't know. I have all these feelings for you, and I find them a little overwhelming" Darren looked to the floor.

I smiled sweetly at him "Ok, what were going to do is..." Darren looked back at me hopefully "...were going with Lea and Amber. And you and me? Were not allowed to make out"

"Wait... what?" Darren blurted out.

"Nope. That's final. Our lips are not touching until we get home tonight" I giggled. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
